La Historia del Douluo del Veneno Dorado
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Después de la Muerte tiene otra Oportunidad. Reencarna en otro Mundo con Nuevas Habilidades y Poderes, Cambiara el Mundo como lo Conocemos, El Segundo Douluo del Veneno llega a este Mundo. Crossover de Naruto & Combat Continent, Naruto Prodigio, Semi-OP Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-Esta historia se tratará de la Parte I del Manhua, pero con elementos de la parte II.

-Tang San será remplazado por Naruto, ya que en vez de que Tang San, Naruto será el que reencarne en ese mundo.

-Naruto tendrá Doble Esencia Espiritual, pero como Huo Yuhao tendrá una Tercera por tener a Kurama dentro suyo.

-Naruto será un Prodigio como ningún otro, avanzará a pasos gigantescos y su poder será inmenso.

-Sera Nieto del Duoluo del Veneno, Dugu Bo y será gemelo de Dugu Yan. Además de poseer como Espíritu Principal la Serpiente de Jade Fosforescente.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- _"_ pensamiento humano".

- **Habla de Bestia Espiritual/Bijū**.

-" **pensamiento de Bestia Espiritual** / **Bijū** ".

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū/Bestia Espiritual con su Jinchūriki/Anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

 **Técnica Espiritual:**

Ejemplos:

 **- Veneno Violeta del Jade Fosforescente** **.**

 **-Veneno de Escama Azul de Jade**

 **-Veneno de Escama Roja de Jade**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Combat Continent.

* * *

" **Combat Continent: La Historia de la Serpiente Dorada"**

" **Capítulo I."**

" **EL Nuevo Mundo y Qué Comience la Aventura."**

* * *

En una titánica pelea, Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo de Minato Namikaze el Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki la Habanero Sangriento, enfrentaba con fervor a Toneri Ōtsutsuki, el último descendiente de Hamura Ōtsutsuki del clan de la Luna.

La Luna estaba a punto de caer sobre la Tierra y Hinata le daba su chakra de Hamura a su amado para devolverle el poder que Toneri le había arrebatado con el Camino Preta.

Toneri intentó absorber los numerosos Byakugan en su cuerpo, pero estaba inestable por su poder y Naruto fue a detenerlo junto a Hinata.

\- ¡NARUTO, TONERI ESTÁ INESTABLE! ¡SI NO HACEMOS ALGO, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! -advirtió Hinata muy preocupada.

\- ¡VOY A DETENERLO! –Grito Naruto yendo a detener a Toneri.

\- ¡NECESITAS MI CHAKRA, IRÉ CONTIGO! –Grito Hinata yendo tras Naruto.

Toneri estaba a punto de morir y, cuando Naruto y Hinata lo tocaron, el sujeto explotó, ocasionando la muerte de los ninjas que se encontraban en la luna y de Toneri. El mundo fue salvado, pero a través de un enorme sacrificio.

* * *

Mindspace de Naruto.

* * *

En la Mente de Naruto era un gran espacio blanco, ahí dentro estaban el propio Naruto y Kurama, que es mejor conocido como el Kyūbi no Yoko (Zorro Demoniaco de Nueve Colas). Kurama y Naruto en sus caras tenían una sonrisa triste.

-Así que este es el adiós-Dijo Naruto a Kurama.

- **Lastimosamente si** -Dijo Kurama.

-Toda una vida juntos y solo hemos sido amigos 2 años-Comento Naruto.

- **Fue un corto tiempo, pero ha el mejor momento de toda mi vida** -Dijo Kurama sonriendo.

-Me alegra-Dijo Naruto también sonriendo y después le dijo a Kurama.

-Si reencarno, espero que seamos amigos de nuevo-Dijo Naruto a Kurama.

- **Yo También, no importa cuántos años pase te estaré esperando** -Dijo Kurama y vio que Naruto extendió su puño.

-Hasta la próxima, Kurama-Dijo Naruto sonriendo y choco puños con Kurama.

- **Sí, Hasta la próxima, Aibō (Compañero)** –Dijo Kurama sonriendo. Todo el mundo se comenzó a desvanecer de la existencia junto a Kurama y Naruto.

* * *

Combat Continent.

* * *

En cierto edificio estaban muy apurados atendiendo una mujer que estaba dando a luz. Los más preocupados son dos personas, una tenía una apariencia muy joven. Era un hombre alto, de cabello verde y bastante largo, ojos amarillos con la pupila afilada, cara afilada y normalmente tranquila ahora estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, vestía unas túnicas simples de color negro. Este hombre era Dugu Bo, El Duoluo del Veneno, Rango 92 y abuelo del niño que iba a nacer, aunque tenga una apariencia joven tenía al menos más de 80 años.

El otro era también un hombre joven, de cabello verde y ojos amarillos, una cara afilada aún más preocupada que la del otro, este hombre vestía un traje negro simple. Era Dugu Tian, Espíritu Duoluo 81 (1), padre del niño que iba a nacer e hijo de Dugu Bo. Dugu Bo vio su hijo nervioso y sonrió de manera nostálgica, hizo esa misma cara cuando su hijo nació.

-Hijo, Cálmate, Yang Lian (2) es fuerte. Tu hijo nacerá sano-Dijo Dugu Bo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro e intentando tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, me preocupa Yang Lian. Los médicos dijeron que tal vez no sobreviva porque al parecer el niño le está tomando mucha energía-Dijo Dugu Tian preocupada por su esposa.

-Ciertamente eso también me preocupa-Dijo Dugu Bo y luego puso una mano en su barbilla y dijo—lo que me pregunto es una cosa ¿Por qué le estará drenando tanta energía? Yang Lian es Rango 68 y no es para nada débil. Un simple embarazo no debería quitarle tanta energía y menos dejarla al borde de la muerte-Se preguntó Dugu Bo antes que su hijo hubiera dicho algo un doctor salio de la sala, Dugu Tian se dirigió rápidamente al médico y le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo están? ¿Mi hijo está bien? –Pregunto Dugu Tian.

-Sí, -Sus _Hijos_ están muy sano-Respondio el Doctor y Dugu Tian soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero cuando oyó la parte de "Hijos" en plural preguntó.

\- ¿Dijo "Hijos"? –Pregunto Dugu Tian y Dugu Bo también estaba sorprendido.

-Sí, felicidades, es padre de un par de sanos gemelos-Dijo El Doctor con una sonrisa y eso impacto a ellos. Esperaban tener uno solo, pero no dos. Dugu Tian pregunto.

\- ¿Qué son? ¿Un par de niños o un par de niñas? –Pregunto Dugu Tian aun impactado por la noticia.

-Una niña y un niño-Dijo el Doctor, Dugu Tian aún no procesaba la noticia, mientras que Dugu Bo estaba particularmente feliz. Esperaba tener una hermosa niña como su princesa o un chico fuerte que pudieran entrenar como a ellos, pero tener ambos era lo mejor, tenía a la princesita que siempre quiso y un nieto fuerte para pasarle sus técnicas y un día pasarle su título como el Duoluo del Veneno, estaba más que contento.

-Felicidades, tienes gemelos-Dijo Dugu Bo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gemelos-Dijo Dugu Tian que todavía no procesaba la noticia, pero se dio cuenta de algo importante- ¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Yang Lian está bien? –Pregunto Dugu Tian preocupado por su esposa, el Doctor puso una cara triste y dijo.

-Lamentablemente su esposa no va a sobrevivir. Habría tenido más posibilidades de haber sobrevivido si hubiera sido uno solo, pero con los dos se le gasto casi toda su fuerza, solo le queda unos minutos de vida-Dijo El Doctor y de inmediato Dugu Bo y Dugu Tian entraron en la habitación.

Al entrar vieron a Yang Lian en la cama, era una mujer hermosa, tenía la piel clara, ojos y cabello verde azulado, tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos y el cabello desordenado, pero para Dugu Tian aún seguía siendo hermosa. En sus brazos había dos paquetes que eran unos bebes, ambos tenían el cabello de color verdea azulado y la piel clara, eran idénticos solo que el de la derecha tenía los ojos abiertos observando toda la habitación, mostrando unos ojos verdes azulado que parecían tener un brillo eléctrico y los estaba viendo fijamente, le daba unos escalofríos esos ojos a ellos, era como si vieran su alma, pero a la vez les parecen hipnotizantés. Eran como los ojos de una Medusa, sabias que si ibas a verlos morirás, pero igualmente lo hacías.

-Cariño, Suegro-Dijo Yang Lian con una sonrisa y una voz débil. Dugu Tian se acercó a ella- ¿No son hermosos? –Pregunto Yang Lian con una sonrisa viendo a sus hijos.

-Sí, son idénticos a su madre-Dijo Dugu Tian tomando a la niña y vio que su padre estaba mirando fijamente a su hijo- Padre, ¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto Dugu Tian a su padre.

-Nada, es que los ojos de tu hijo me dan algo de escalofrió-Dijo Dugu Bo.

\- ¿Tú que eres rango 92 y El Duoluo del Veneno, tienes miedo de los ojos de un recién nacido? - Dugu Pregunto con burla a su padre.

-Cállate, tú también tendrías miedo si te mirara fijamente con esos ojos-Dijo Dugu Bo y él bebe rio e intento alcanzarlo con sus brazos.

En ese momento la madre vio a sus hijos y sonrió tristemente, había esperado los últimos 9 meses con alegría e ilusión el momento de poder tener a su bebe entre sus brazos y poder cuidarlo y criarlo con todo el amor que le pudiera dar pero ahora... su primera vez sosteniendo no a uno sino a sus 2 bebes en sus brazos se convertiría en la última vez, la única vez que podría verlos, que pudiera cargarlos y verlos, lo sabía perfectamente, su fin se acercaba y eso la ponía triste ya que no podría verlos crecer, no podría verlos haciendo amigos, ni verlos haciendo travesuras a su padre y a su abuelo, no podría verlos entrar a la academia, sus primeros amores, el verlos convertirse en adultos ni el momento en que ellos unieran sus vidas con las personas que ellos llegaran a escoger, pero miro esperanzada a su esposo, puede que ella no pueda estar para ellos pero su esposo si lo estaría y estaba segura de que el los cuidaría y los protegería por los 2.

-Díganme ¿Cómo llamaran a los niños? -dijo Dugu Bo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Mi niño se llamará Naruto, Dugu Naruto, y mi niña se llamará Yan, Dugu Yan-Dijo Yang Lian viendo a sus hijos los cuales Naruto sonrió por su nombre mientras la pequeña Yan la cual seguía dormida también esbozo una sonrisa dando a entender que a los gemelos Dugu les gusto sus nombres.

-Es un buen nombre y parece que a los pequeños les gusta-Dijo Dugu Tian sonriendo tristemente.

-Querido, quiero pedirte que por favor cuides y protejas a nuestros hijos, que estés presente para orientarlos y aconsejarlos, que los veas crecer por los 2-pidió Yang Lian con una voz cada vez más débil pues su momento se acercaba cada vez más.

-Te lo prometo querida los cuidare y los protegeré por ambos-dijo Dugu Tian con lágrimas en los ojos siendo traicionado por su corazón roto por ver a su amada cada vez más sin vida.

-No llores hijo, debes ser fuerte por tus hijos-Dijo Dugu Bo en un tono serio y consolador. Yang Lian dio unas ultimas palabra a sus hijos.

-Naruto, Se un buen hermano y protege a tu hermana-Le dijo Yang Lian a su hijo barón, el cual para sorpresa de todos asintió como si supiera el significado de esas palabras.

Yang Lian sonrió, En ese momento ella estaba abrazando con fuerza a sus bebes y empezó a cerrar a sus ojos lentamente mientras su respiración cada vez más se hacía más lenta hasta que murió con una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo que sus bebes estarían en buenas manos, en eso Dugu Bo cargo a los bebes y se fue con ellos para dejar a su hijo para que descargara su tristeza, Dugu Tian agarro las manos frías de su amada y las coloco en sus ojos derramando lágrimas incontrolables y completamente destrozado.

La mujer con la que paso casi toda su vida, su mejor amiga, su amada, su alma gemela se había ido y el único recuerdo que le queda son esos hermosos bebes, se aseguraría de proteger ese recuerdo con todo su ser y su alma.

-Pobre niños, a una edad tan temprana y ya sienten el dolor de perder a alguien-Dijo Dugu Bo.

* * *

TimeSkip: 5 años después.

* * *

Un par de niños iban corriendo para esconderse de su abuelo que estaba enojado por haberle jugado una broma. Este par de niños eran los gemelos Dugu Yan y Dugu Naruto, ellos eran idénticos con piel clara, ojos y cabello verde azulado, el cabello lo tenía largo como hasta la mitad de la espalda, la única diferencia era la ropa, que Yan usaba un vestido azul mientras que Naruto usaba una camisa blanca junto a un pantalón negro. La broma era de las más divertidas y fáciles que hacer, ¿Cómo pudieron un par de niños de 5 años pintarle la cara su abuelo que es un Título Duoluo de Rango 92? Nadie lo sabe, ahora mismo ellos estaban corriendo bastante rápido…bueno uno si, Naruto estaba cargando a Yan ya que Naruto era el más rápido y fuerte de los dos.

-Te dije que era mala idea hacerle una broma al abuelo-Dijo Yan a su hermano gemelo.

-Pero igualmente aceptaste y no digas que no fue divertida-Dijo Naruto y antes de que Yan pudiera decir algo se oyó un grito.

\- ¡Vengan Aquí Par de Mocosos! –Grito Dugu Bo molesto y buscando a sus nietos para darles algo de "Amor Duro".

-Está bastante enfadado-Dijo Yan.

-Si-Respondió Naruto y encontró el lugar perfecto para esconderse. Mientras Naruto y Yan se esconden la escena se congela.

Naruto narrando:

Se preguntarán como es que estoy con vida y es algo que ni yo puedo explicar. Al parecer en el momento en que Toneri exploto mi alma en lugar de ir al mundo puro como el resto de mis amigos fui arrastrado a este nuevo mundo donde tuve la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, la oportunidad de tener una familia en la cual tengo a mi padre el cual se llama Dugu Tian y mi Abuelo Dugu Bo junto a mi hermana gemela Yan. Al parecer Renací en este mundo llamado "Continente de Batalla", Aquí todos tienen algo llamado "Esencia Espiritual" que eran unos espiritus que varían desde herramientas o armas como una espada, plantas como Hierba de Rio y animales como un Tigre. En concreto mi Abuelo y mi Padre tienen la Serpiente de Jade Fosforescente.

En este Mundo cuando renací retuve dos cosas invaluables, la memoria de mi vida pasada junto a mis habilidades y a Kurama, Kurama ya no estaba sellado en mi cuerpo, sino que estaba dentro de mi mente como un tipo de Pseudo-Espíritu. Ahora tenía todo el conocimiento de mi vida pasada y puede entrenar todo lo que hice, medite para cultivar mi esencia para avanzar de nivel y aumentar mi control.

En este mundo los rangos de Esencia van por nivel, los cuales también tienen su propio título los cuales son:

1-10: Entrenador espiritual.

11-20: Maestro espiritual.

21-30: Gran maestro espiritual.

31-40: Experto espiritual.

41-50: Líder espiritual.

51-60: Lord espiritual

61-70: Rey espiritual.

71-80: Santo espiritual.

81-90: Espíritu Duoluo.

91-99: Título Duoluo.

Mi abuelo es Título Duoluo Rango 92 y mi padre era un Espíritu Duoluo Rango 83. Los Dos rangos más alto y mi abuelo es uno de los pocos Titulado Duoluo que existen. Mi Padre falleció hace un año durante una pelea contra una Bestia Espiritual. Durante un mes mi hermana, el abuelo y yo estuvimos tristes por su muerte. Al segundo Mes nuestro Abuelo decidió cuidarnos las para que no nos pase nada y ahora vivimos con él.

Ni Yan ni Yo sabemos nuestro Esencia Espiritual, pero nuestro Abuelo esperan que heredamos el Espíritu de Nuestra Madre, ya que el suyo la Serpiente de Jade Fosforescente tiene un efecto negativo en el usuario, el Veneno del espíritu afecta la salud del usuario y en los peores casos puede matar al usuario, El Abuelo y Mi Padre lo soportan por su rango y poder, sino, ya hubieran muerto hace años.

Fin de Naruto narrando.

* * *

TimeSkip: 2 Horas Después.

* * *

Ya había pasado 2 horas desde la broma y Dugu Bo ya se había calmado, pero igualmente los castigo dejando sin postre una semana, hubiera sido un mes, pero los Ojos De Cachorrito que hicieron sus nietos le vencieron, especialmente los de Naruto, aun después de 5 años esos ojos todavía les daba escalofríos.

-Espero que aprendieron su lesión-Dijo Dugu Bo y sus nietos asintieron-Cuando hagan una broma que no sea a mí, háganla a su padre o a los sirvientes-Dijo Dugu Bo sonriendo y sus nietos asintieron también con una gran sonrisa, esas sonrisas les daban escalofríos a los sirvientes.

-Abuelo-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Dugu Bo.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? –Pregunto Dugu Bo a su nieto.

\- ¿Cuándo despertaran nuestros espiritus? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Llevas preguntándome lo mismo durante 1 año desde que les conté sobre eso, ¿Por qué quieres tener tu Espíritu tan deprisa? –Pregunto Dugu Bo.

-Porque quiero tener poder para proteger a Xiao (3) Yan-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Dugu Bo.

\- "Aun recuerda la promesa que le hizo a su madre antes de morir" -Pensó Dugu Bo sonriendo y estando orgullo de su nieto.

-Bien, esto normalmente se hace cuando tienes 6 años, pero ya insistes y se cómo hacerlo despertare el Espíritu de ambos ahora mismo-Dijo Dugu Bo para alegría de sus nietos los cuales estaban saltando de alegría.

* * *

TimeSkip: Minutos Después.

* * *

Ahora los tres estaban en una sala más grande, Dugu Bo estaba dibujando en el suelo unos símbolos que eran muy complejos. Naruto estaba observando atentamente los trazos, los estaba aprendiendo y analizándolos para el futuro, era similar al Fūinjutsu de su anterior vida, solo que los sellos eran más simples y usaba la esencia en vez del Chakra. Una vez que Dugu Bo termino de trazar los símbolos se dirigió a sus nietos y les dijo.

-Bien, ahora a despertarlo-Dijo Dugu Bo y llevo a Yan dentro del círculo. Extendió su mano y dijo.

-Espíritu Despierta-Dijo Dugu Bo y el cuerpo de Yan se cubrió de energía. En la baso de su garganta apareció una marca que brillaba de una luz verde, sus colmillos se alargaron, sus pupilas se afilaron y aparecieron pequeñas escamas de color verde azulado en sus mejillas. Dugu Bo parecía preocupado.

-Serpiente de Jade Fosforescente, porque no pudiste heredar el de tu madre-Dijo Dugu Bo, pero rápidamente ignoro eso y saco una bola de cristal-Pon tu mano sobre la bola de cristal, asi mediré el nivel de tu espíritu-Dijo Dugu Bo y Yan hizo lo que le dijo. La bola de cristal brillo de verde-Nivel 6, bastante bueno-Dijo Dugu Bo y luego procedió con Naruto.

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada intensa que hizo que Dugu Bo y Yan tuvieran que cerrar sus ojos por la intensidad de la luz. Cuando la luz se apagó Naruto había despertado su espíritu, el cambio físico era que sus uñas se habían transformado en largas garras como de 8 centímetros y eran de color negro, sus colmillos se alargaron para formar unos nuevos colmillos de bestia bastante afilados, su cabello cambio de color a uno dorado y tenía una tenue luz dorada en él, unas escamas doradas aparecieron en sus brazos, piernas y cara. Sus ojos eran de color dorado con la pupila afilada y en ambos ojos tenían la marca espiritual.

Para Dugu Bo estaba viendo una gigantesca serpiente dorada, con cuernos en la cabeza con una membrana entre los cuernos, una marca roja en la frente, ojos dorados y un gran par de alas doradas. Dugu Bo cayo de trasero al suelo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que era una ilusión producida por la esencia de Naruto y realmente lo que estaba viendo eran los ojos de Naruto.

-Gua, que bonita-Dijo Yan viendo la esencia de Naruto.

\- ¿Qu-Qué? –Dijo Dugu Bo dándose cuenta de la apariencia de Naruto-Esa no es una Serpiente de Jade Fosforescente normal, es la legendaria Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado (4) –Dijo Dugu Bo sorprendido.

\- ¿La que de qué? –Pregunto Xiao Yan confundida.

-La Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado es una antigua y poderosa serpiente, es fruto de la unción de un Dragón de Oro Sagrado y de una Serpiente de Jade Fosforescente. Tiene las cualidades La Serpiente de Jade Fosforescente, El Dragón Tirano del Trueno Azul y el Dragón de Oro Sagrado, sus poderes rigen en controlar unos relámpagos dorados que son aún más destructivos que los del Dragón Tirano y un veneno dorado que es más poderoso que el de la Serpiente de Jade, pero a la vez es curativo. Su poder con la Luz Sagrada purifica todo lo que existe, es tanto un dragón como una serpiente-Explico Dugu Bo.

-Guao, Mi Hermano tiene una esencia tan poderosa-Dijo Xiao Yan.

\- "Interesante"-Pensó Naruto.

- **{Y que lo digas}** –Dijo una Voz en la mente de Naruto- **{Yo esperaba que fuera como el de Tu padre o incluso un Zorro por mi influencia, pero eso no}** –Dijo La voz.

\- {Kurama, hace tiempo que no hablas} –Dijo Naruto a su viejo amigo.

\- **{No pasaba nada interesante y dormía para pasar el rato, pero desde ahora estaré despierto para ver lo que pasara}** –Dijo Kurama explicando su ausencia.

\- {Zorro perezoso} –Dijo Naruto y antes de Kurama replicar Naruto sintió otra energía en su cuerpo que era igual de poderosa-Abuelo-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Dugu Bo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Dugu Bo.

-Si este es mi Esencia Espiritual ¿Por qué siento otra en mi cuerpo? –Preguntó Naruto para sorpresa de Dugu Bo.

-N-No me digas que tienes-Dijo Dugu Bo y luego dijo-Primero desactiva tu Esencia-Dijo Dugu Bo y como dijo Naruto deshizo la transformación volviendo a su estado normal-Ahora concéntrate en activar esa otra Esencia Espiritual-Dijo Dugu Bo.

Naruto estaba concentrándose en esa otra Esencia y sintió una presencia poderosa, concentro esa energía y de su cuerpo surgió un aura verde jade, alrededor suyo se comenzó a congelar y toda la habitación estaba fría. Una gran marca negra en forma de tatuaje tribal de un escorpión se formó en su espalda, sus ojos cambiaron de a un tono verde jade brillante y en sus brazos surgió una armadura que parecía cristal o hielo, ahora mismo Dugu Bo estaba sin aliento, su nieto no solo tenía Doble Esencia Espiritual, sino que tenía Dos de las Bestias más fuertes de todo el mundo.

-Escorpión Emperador de Hielo-Dijo Dugu Bo sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Xiao Yan.

\- Es una Bestia Espiritual increíblemente fuerte. Es una de las Bestias Espirituales Más fuertes en el norte de la Planicie, Poseen un poder elemental absoluto sobre el hielo-Explico Dugu Bo y después dijo- ¿Qué pasa con este niño? Primero la Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado y ahora El Escorpión Emperador de Hielo-Dijo Dugu Bo agarrándose la cabeza y vio que Naruto estaba jugando con su control sobre el hielo, primero congelo una silla y ahora estaba creando esculturas de hielo.

-Xiao Yan mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento-Dijo Dugu Bo a Xiao Yan la cual asintió-Y tu Xiao Naruto, mañana iremos a buscar tu primer anillo-Dijo Dugu Bo y después dijo-Pero ahora mismo vayan a dormir-Dijo Dugu Bo agarro, Agarro a Naruto y Yan y se los llevo a su habitación.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

Mientras Xiao Yan se quedaba en la casa para cultivar su esencia, Naruto y su abuelo Dugu Bo se fueron a conseguir el Primer anillo de Naruto. Salieron al bosque que posee Dugu Bo para encontrar esa bestia que se convertirá en el Anillo Espiritual de Naruto. Ahora que pararon Dugu Bo le entrego algo a Naruto, era un cinturón negro, en el están distribuidas uniformemente seis piezas de jade verde (5), en si el Cinturón era simple, pero elegante a la vez.

-Toma. Es mi regalo por haber comenzado en ser un Maestro Espiritual-Dijo Dugu Bo y le paso a Naruto el Cinturón-Este Cinturón es una Arma de Esencia, tómalo-Dijo Dugu Bo y Naruto al momento de Tomarlo Naruto pregunto.

\- ¿Arma de Esencia? -Pregunto Naruto.

-Arma de Esencia son armas que se usan con Esencia y para su función es almacenaje-Dijo Dugu Bo para sorpresa de Naruto-Si la Esencia es canalizada en cada una de estas piedras. Puedes almacenar 10 metros cúbicos en cada uno. El Arte de crear estas se perdió hace mucho, puedes llamarlo una antigüedad-Explico Dugu Bo.

-"Como Un Sello de Almacenamiento, pero sin el sello"-Pensó Naruto poniéndose el cinturón.

-Úsalo bien y también puedes darle un nombre-Dijo Dugu Bo.

-Seis Caminos de Saṃsāra "En Honor al Viejo Rikudō"-Dijo Naruto y pensó lo último.

\- "Un Nombre elegante"-Pensó Dugu Bo sonriendo y dijo-Ahora a Buscar tu anillo-Dijo Dugu Bo y caminaron por el bosque-Xiao Naruto, ¿Sabes que son los Anillos Espirituales? –Pregunto Dugu Bo a su nieto.

-Sí, Son las almas liberadas por las Bestias Espirituales después de su muerte, sacrificio o contrato con humanos. El Anillo del Espíritu solo puede ser absorbido por la persona que da el golpe final y lo mata, y debe estar en un Rango para poder absorberlo-Respondió Naruto.

-Bien-Dijo Dugu Bo y mostro los suyos, que son 2 amarillos, 2 Purpuras y 5 negros- ¿Sabes porque son de diferente color los anillos? -Pregunto Dugu Bo.

-Son por la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Blanco cuando tienen 10 años a 99 años, Amarillo de 100 años a 999 años, Purpura de 1,000 años a 9,999 años, Negro de 10,000 años a 99,999 años y Rojo cuando tiene 100,000 años-Explico nuevamente Naruto.

-Excelente, Cuando un Maestro Espiritual alcanza el nivel 10 en su rango tiene que absorber un Anillo para subir de Nivel y de Rango. Por otro Lado, si su nivel es Bajo no será capaz de hacerlo-Explico Dugu Bo y le dio una Daga a Naruto.

La Daga mide alrededor de 35 cm de largo. La vaina es de color verde y parecía hecha de cuero. El mango mide alrededor de 13 cm de largo. No hay adornos en él, pero emite un aura elegante. La Hoja es de unos 20 cm de largo y está bien afilada (N/A: La Daga del Tigre Blanco que tenía Huo Yuhao).

-Toma, esta también es una Arma de Esencia, me la dio tu padre para que la tuvieras-Dijo Dugu Bo entregando la Daga a Naruto.

\- "Papa"-Pensó Naruto triste por la pérdida de su padre.

-Dentro del Límite de edad por rango. Tu anillo debe tener una edad precisa para poder subir de Rango y Nivel-Dijo Dugu Bo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tan viejo deber mi Primer Anillo? -Pregunto Naruto.

-Cuatro Centenares-Respondió Dugu Bo.

-"Que Preciso"-Pensó Naruto. Mientras iban caminando vieron un Gato Negro bastante grande.

\- ¿Un Gato Persa de 100 años? -Dijo Dugu Bo y rápidamente espanto al Gato con su Veneno.

-100 años, ese gato era muy Joven por lo tanto no vale como mi Primer Anillo, ¿Cierto? -Preguntó Naruto.

-Esa es la razón. Aparte de Incrementar tu Esencia, los Anillos le dan a tu Espíritu una Habilidad Espiritual-Dijo Dugu Bo y explico-Las Habilidades adecuadas surgen de Anillos compatibles con tu Espíritu. Ejemplo, un Espíritu de un Felino sería perfecto para ese, pero con el tuyo no-Dijo Dugu Bo y apareció una Serpiente de un medio metro de color purpura.

-Esa Serpiente Purpura de 100 años posee una ofensiva decente, pero carece de Defensa-Dijo Dugu Bo.

-Abuelo. Ese es una Bestia Serpiente es compatible con mi espíritu-Dijo Naruto señalando a la serpiente.

-Normalmente un Maestro Espiritual principiante la escogería-Dijo Dugu Bo y dijo-Pero le voy a Dar a mi Nieto lo mejor de lo mejor-Dijo Dugu Bo acariciando la Cabeza de Naruto.

-Abuelo-Dijo Naruto.

-Tu Esencia no es ordinaria. Puedes unirte con Bestias Espirituales de Elemento Luz, Veneno y Trueno junto a tu Escorpión puede unirte a otro de Hielo-Dijo Dugu Bo.

-Entonces, puede escoger una gran variedad de bestias-Dijo Naruto entendiendo.

-Exacto-Respondió Dugu Bo. Dugu Bo escucho algo viniendo y vio que era una serpiente gigantesca de más de 30 metros de largo, tienes escamas de color rosa profundo con la pansa de color blanco lechoso. En todo el lomo tiene una hilera de escamas verdes, en la cabeza tiene un par de cuernos verdes y debajo de estos un par más pequeños, tiene unos ojos amarillos.

-Una Serpiente Romanti de 9,000 años-Dijo Dugu Bo sorprendido a ver tal espécimen.

\- **{¿9,000 años?}** –Dijo Kurama sorprendido y luego sonrió- **{Mata a esa Serpiente super desarrollada y toma su Anillo}** –Dijo Kurama sonriendo. Dugu Bo dirigió su mirada a su nieto y vio que estaba sonriendo, pero no cualquier sonrisa una que parecía diabólica.

-Perfecto-Dijo Naruto, activo su avatar y cargo asía la Serpiente Romanti.

\- ¡Xiao Naruto No! ¡Es Demasiado fuerte para ti! –Grito Dugu Bo, pero su Nieto no lo escucho.

La Serpiente se lanzó asía Naruto para atraparlo con sus dientes y matarlo. A pocos centímetros de llegar Naruto salto, esquivando por completo el ataque. Naruto metió su mano en su bolsillo, cogió algo y lanzo unos cuchillos a la serpiente, estos dieron de lleno a la serpiente y se clavaron en ella perforando sus escamas. La Serpiente siseo de dolor y ahora estaba enojada con Naruto.

Naruto estaba saltando por todo el lugar y de vez en cuando hacia cortes a la serpiente con su Daga. Dugu Bo que estaba observando la pelea estaba impactado, ningún niño de 5 años peleaba de esa manera y vio que estaba vertiendo Veneno en la espada, solo tenía un pensamiento y ese era.

\- "¿Cómo demonios hace eso?" –Pensó Dugu Bo observando la pelea.

Ahora Naruto estaba moviéndose de manera elegante por toda la zona, esquivando los ataques de la serpiente por poco y contraatacando con su Daga dándole heridas graves a la Serpiente. Esta intento golpear a Naruto con su cola, este lo esquivo, recubrió su mano con rayos dorados y dio un golpe de palma a la serpiente que le hizo toser sangre.

\- "¿Qué fue ese ataque? En vez de dañar el cuerpo le dio a sus órganos internos causando un daño mayor" –Pensó Dugu Bo analizando el ataque.

Naruto se colocó en una postura extraña, Ambos brazos estirados, las piernas dobladas y ligeramente inclinado. Naruto salto al frente y dio dos golpes de palma a la serpiente.

- **Ni Shō (Dos Palmas)** -Dijo Naruto y dio otros dos golpes para formar cuatro golpes de palma consecutivos- **Yon Shō (Cuatro Palmas)** –Dijo Naruto y dio otros cuatro golpes de palma- **Ha Shō (Ocho Palmas)** -Dio Otros Ocho Golpes de Palma para formar Dieciséis golpes- **Jūroku Shō (Dieciséis Palmas** )-Otros Dieciséis Golpes de Palma para Treinta y Dos Golpes- **Sanjūni Shō (Treinta y Dos Palmas** )-Y finalizo dando treinta dos Golpes de Palma para formar Sesenta y Cuatro Golpes de Palma- **Rokujūyon Shō (Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** –Con el último golpe mando a volar a la Serpiente.

La serpiente mal herida dio un último golpe asía adelante para intentar matar a Naruto, pero de repente la serpiente paro y estaba paralizada por el miedo, La Pregunta es esta, ¿Por qué estaba asustada? Ahora Dugu Bo fijo su mirada a Naruto y vio que sus ojos estaban brillando, ahora Dugu Bo lo sabía, la serpiente estaba asustada de Naruto y por el miedo se paralizo. Naruto avanzo lentamente a la serpiente, su Espada se cubrió de rayos dorados y antes de dar el golpe de gracias dijo.

-Fue una buena danza, pero tiene que acabar ahora-Dijo Naruto y de un golpe corto la Cabeza de la Serpiente. El cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo y de él salio un anillo purpura con nueve marcas demostrando que tiene 9, 000 años.

-Realmente la mataste-Dijo Dugu Bo sorprendido-Tu solo mataste a una Serpiente Romanti de 9, 000 años usando solo una Daga y sin tener ninguna habilidad espiritual-Dijo Dugu Bo aun sin salir de su estado de impacto. Naruto se sentó en posición de loto, extendió su mano y el anillo fue directo a él. El anillo estaba sobre su cabeza y Naruto comenzó a asimilarlo.

\- "El Primer Anillo de mi Nieto es uno de 9,000 años casi 10,000 años. Y lo está asimilando sin problemas" –Pensó Dugu Bo viendo a su nieto, de repente el anillo comenzó a cambiar. Su color comenzó a oscurecerse cambiando de púrpura a negro, La Serpiente Romanti de 9,000 años se transformó en una de 10,000 años.

\- "¡Mi Nieto esa asimilando un Anillo de 10,000 años como su primer Anillo Espiritual! ¡Esto Es imposible! ¡Ni siquiera yo obtuve mi Primer Anillo de 10, 000 años sin antes de ser un Líder espiritual y ahora mi Nieto de tan solo _5 Años_ ya tiene uno!" –Pensó Dugu Bo y sin darse cuenta Naruto ya había absorbido el Anillo. Ahora tenía una larga cola de Serpiente con una armadura Dorada y en la parte Baja de la Espalda tenía unas placas doradas.

-Dugu Naruto, Edad; Cinco Años, Espíritu: Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado, Maestro Espiritual: Nivel 15-Dijo Naruto mostrando su primer Anillo Espiritual de color negro.

\- "Avanzo 5 niveles al instante" -Pensó Dugu Bo y luego le pregunto a Naruto-Xiao Naruto ¿Cuál es tu Primera Habilidad? –Pregunto Dugu Bo. Naruto dio un golpe al aire y salio una gigantesca boca con colmillos hecha completamente de relámpagos dorados que destruyó por completo un árbol.

- **1º Habilidad Espiritual: Colmillo Relámpago de la Serpiente Tiránica** -Dijo Naruto, respiro hondo y disparo una nube de veneno violeta que disolvió varios árboles- **1 º Anillo Habilidad: Niebla Tóxica de la Serpiente Tiránica**-Dijo Naruto y dirigió su Mirada asía Dugu Bo. El cual se paralizo vio detrás de Naruto una Enorme Serpiente Dorada- **1º Anillo Habilidad: Ojos de la Serpiente Tiránica** -Dijo Naruto nombrando su último ataque.

-Tres Habilidades Dos Físicos y Una Psíquica con solo un Anillo Espiritual-Dijo Dugu Bo sorprendido-Realmente mi Nieto es un Monstruo entre los Monstruos-Dijo Dugu Bo sorprendido por lo talentoso que es su Nieto.

-Gracias-Dijo Naruto, Dugu Bo vio algo extraño en el cadáver de la Serpiente Romanti. Clavo su mano en el cadáver y saco algo, parecía una larga columna vertebral, pero de color dorado, en la punta tenía una gran hoja dorada y por todo el borde de superior de la Columna había hojas afiladas.

\- ¡Lista Sueño Clasificado, ¡Número Dos del Tesoro Espíritu de Maestría, Hueso Espiritual Externo! -Grito Dugu Bo asustando a Naruto.

\- ¿Un Qué? –Pregunto Naruto.

\- Los Huesos Espirituales son los huesos que quedan después de la muerte de una Bestia Espiritual. Las posibilidades de que una Bestia Espiritual genere un Hueso Espiritual es extremadamente rara. Los Huesos Espirituales se puede vender y comprar, pero a precios supremamente altos. Incluso las guerras ocurren para tomar estos huesos. Hubo una vez dos países que lucharon por un Hueso Espiritual de 20,000 años y muchas personas murieron. Es por eso que los Huesos Espirituales de 10,000 años también son conocidos como " **Los Tesoros del Río Sangriento** "-Explico Dugu Bo.

- **Tesoro del Río Sangriento** -Dijo Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de la importancia de esto.}

\- Los Huesos Espirituales se consideran extremadamente importantes, al igual que los Anillos Espirituales, ya que proporcionan nuevas habilidades al usuario. Una persona puede tener 6 Huesos Espirituales en 6 partes del cuerpo, que no se pueden superponer. Según su importancia, son: Hueso del Tórax, Hueso del cráneo, Hueso del brazo izquierdo, Hueso del brazo derecho. Hueso de la pierna izquierda y Hueso de la pierna derecha-Explico Dugu Bo y luego dijo-Pero este es uno Externo que vale lo mismo que un Anillo Espiritual de 10,000 años-Dijo Dugu Bo diciendo la importancia de este Hueso.

-Guao-Dijo Naruto sorprendido y Dugu Bo le paso el Hueso a Naruto.

-Tómalo, Te lo ganaste-Dijo Dugu Bo entregando el Hueso a Naruto.

-Gracias Abuelo-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a asimilar el Hueso Espiritual.

* * *

Dos Horas Después.

* * *

Dugu Bo estaba sentado en un árbol observando a su nieto absorber el Hueso Espiritual y protegiéndolo de las Bestias Espirituales que se acercaban para atacarlo, pero cuando se acercaban estas huían po el Veneno que desprendía Dugu Bo. Después vio que su nieto estaba liberando un aura dorada y otra de color verde jade, la de Color Verde Jade estaba matando todo a su alrededor mostrando que era un Veneno extremadamente letal mientras que la Dorada soltada relámpagos dorados que chocaban de vez en cuando. Dugu Bo salto del árbol de donde estaba esquivando un relámpago dorado que carbonizo el árbol.

-Cuando decían que la Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado era de las más poderosas no bromeaban-Dijo Dugu Bo esquivando otro relámpago.

El proceso por fin termino y ahora Naruto poseía una cola dorada extra que la iba balaceando de lado a lado y unas cuchillas salían de ella y se retraían, estiro la cola y vio que tenía mucho, pero mucho alcance, al menos 30 metros, dio un coletazo y de la cola salieron unas agujas de Esencia que atravesaron unos árboles.

-Hmm, me gusta-Dijo Naruto moviendo la cola.

\- ¿Qué nombre le darás? –Pregunto Dugu Bo.

-Lanza de la Serpiente Tiránica-Dijo Naruto nombrando la Cola.

-Buen Nombre. Hora de irnos-Dijo Dugu Bo y estaba por irse hasta que Naruto dijo.

-Pero Abuelo, necesito otro Anillo Espiritual-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Dugu Bo.

-No me digas, alcanzaste el Nivel 20 por haber absorbido el Hueso Espiritual-Dijo Dugu Bo Sorprendido y Naruto asintió-Esta bien, pero intenta no matarme con tus sorpresas que siento que se me sale el corazón-Pidió Dugu Bo agarrándose el pecho.

-No prometo nada-Respondió Naruto yéndose a buscar un nuevo Anillo.

\- "Que Monstruo han Creado, Xiao Lian, Xiao Tian" -Pensó Dugu Bo pensando en su hijo y su nuera.

-Abuelo, No te quedes ahí parado y ven a ayudarme-Dijo Naruto llamando a su abuelo.

-Que nieto tengo-Dijo Dugu Bo y fue a seguir a su nieto.

* * *

TimeSkip: Seis Años Después.

* * *

En una ciudad una chica y un chico iban caminando, ambos tenían la piel clara, el pelo y los ojos de Color verde azulado, el cabello lo tenía largo y el de la chica estaba recogido mientras que el chico tenía un flequillo en su peinado que iba a la izquierda, así como también un mechón de su cabello amarrado con una trenza del lado derecho de su cabeza, la cual le llegaba a su barbilla. La chica tenía las uñas pintadas de color verde y usaba un vestido morado sin magas. El vestido también tiene una abertura en ambas piernas que llega hasta la cintura y tenía un diseño de flor en él, usaba unas pulseras de color verde azulado una tela blanca sobre los brazos. El Chico usaba una camisa estilo tradicional de color morado con manga larga y un pantalón blanco, usaba un cinturón blanco con 6 gemas de jade en él.

-Finalmente la Ciudad-Dijo El chico.

-De tantas academias que nos quieren en ella ¿Por qué el Abuelo no hizo venir a esta? -Dijo La Chica preguntándose el porqué.

-Tu era la única que insistió en venir, no te quejes-Respondio el Chico.

-Olvídalo. Mejor Acompáñame a comprar-Dijo la Chica cambiando de tema.

-Que hermana tengo-Dijo El Chico.

-Hmph-Dijo la Chica.

\- ¡Muy Caro! ¿Qué tal si compro 2 y me das 1 gratis? -Regateo la chica al vendedor.

-Señorita, Señorito-Dijo El Vendedor nervioso.

-Ríndete, cuando mi hermana se enoja no le gustara-Dijo El Chico.

-Soy Dugu Yan-Se Presentó la chica que era Yan.

-Y yo su Hermano, Dugu Naruto-Dijo el Chico presentándose.

* * *

Unas Horas Después.

* * *

Naruto y Yan iban caminando por la ciudad mientras que Yan compraba varias cosas y Naruto iba guardando las cosas dentro de sus Seis Caminos de Saṃsāra. Ahora mismo Yan estaba comiendo un dulce.

-Hee~~Delicioso-Dijo Yan comiendo el dulce.

-Xiao Yan, Tomemos un Descanso-Dijo Naruto guardando unas cajas.

-Esto también es delicioso, Pruébalo-Dijo Xiao Yan pasando el dulce y dijo mientras se iba-Wa~~Esta Camisa es tan Bonita-Dijo Xiao Yan lleno asía la Camisa.

\- ¡Qué gorro tan bonito! ¡Quiero esto! ¡No Puede ser! Rebájamelo por favor~~-Se oyó hablar Xiao Yan.

-Una mujer comprando es aterradora-Dijo Naruto y probo el dulce-"Nada Mal"-Pensó naruto comiendo el dulce y vio una tienda en particular-"Esta tienda"-Pensó Naruto antes que llegara Xiao Yan con más cajas y se las paso a Naruto.

-Xiao Naruto, Págalo~~-Dijo Xiao Yan pasando las cajas a Naruto.

-Está Bien-Respondió Naruto tomando las Cajas.

-Eres el mejor~~-Dijo Xiao Yan Feliz.

\- ¿Que estás viendo?, Lo compraré para ti- dijo Xiao Yan, viendo la tienda.

-por favor soy el único pagando- dijo Naruto, mientras pagaba todas las cosas que su hermana compró.

-es la intención lo que cuenta- dijo Xiao Yan sonriendo mientras arrastraba a Naruto hacia la tienda.

-…-Al entrar vieron un gran lugar lleno de varios objetos.

-Siéntanse libre de mirar, si algo les gusta dejen el dinero- dijo un hombre sentado en una silla, que gracias a estar al lado contrario de Naruto y Xiao Yan no lo podían ver del todo bien.

-Hump, que vendedor tan arrogante...- dijo Xiao Yan con ligero desagrado por el tono de voz ligeramente arrogante del vendedor.

-¡...!- entonces ambos sintieron un movimiento de energía espiritual.

\- Xiao Naruto, ¿Sentiste movimientos de energía espiritual? - preguntó Xiao Yan.

-Sí, esta tienda debe venderlas...Herramientas espirituales- dijo Naruto con un tono serio.

\- ¿Todas estas? - dijo Xiao Yan sorprendida ya que había una gran cantidad de objetos en la tienda.

-ni idea, tendría que resonar mi energía con cada uno para saberlo... Las herramientas espirituales sin dueño desprenden una débil energía- dijo Naruto, entonces el vendedor empezó a prestar atención de lo que hablaban Xiao Yan y Naruto.

-el abuelo me contó que los métodos de producción para herramientas mágicas estaban pérdidas...Se asemejan más a antigüedades que a herramientas- dijo Naruto mientras veía un brazalete.

-A mí solo me gustan las cosas nuevas- dijo Xiao Yan mientras daba ligeros golpes en una calavera haciendo que suene un *Knock* *Knock*, entonces Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando a una gema de color dorado.

-...- Naruto se había quedado sin habla mientras la examinaba.

-Parece un cristal de mala calidad, deberías dejarlo- dijo Xiao Yan, mientras veía la piedra sin entender por qué le llamo la atención a su hermano.

-Hey, cuánto cuesta esto- dijo naruto, ignorando a su hermana quién hizo una mueca de enfado que hizo que se viera muy adorable.

-Es Barato, tan solo 100 de oro-Dijo El Vendedor y Xiao Yan replico.

\- ¿Esta Basura? ¡Esto es un robo a plena luz! -Grito Xiao Yan enojada por el precio.

-Está Bien, lo compro-Dijo Naruto sacando una bolsa que tenía monedas de oro.

-...-El Vendedor pensó un momento y dijo-Ahora son 200 de oro-Dijo El Vendedor aumentado el precio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero Si acabas de decir 100! -Grito Xiao Yan molesta.

-Xiao Naruto, ¡Nos Vamos! -Grito Xiao Yan y arrastro a Naruto fuera.

-Espera-Dijo Naruto parando a su hermana y se dirigió al vendedor.

-Si lo has decidido entonces serán 200 de oro-Dijo Naruto decidido en comprar el Cristal.

-No-Dijo El Vendedor parándose, mostrando que era un hombre que parecía mayor de 40 años, con pelo largo, una barba y un par de lentes-Serán 500 de Oro-Dijo El Vendedor aumentado nuevamente el Precio.

-Esa cosa es invaluable para ciertas personas si lo quieres, debes pagar más-Dijo el Vendedor.

-Que Vendedor tan deshonesto-Dijo Xiao Yan sin creerle nada. Mientras que en la mente de Naruto se estaba dando una conversación.

\- **{Este Viejo ya me está molestando}** -Dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

\- {A mí también-Dijo Naruto estando de acuerdo con Kurama y se le vino una idea}- {¿Estás Pensando lo mismo que yo?} -Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kurama entendió y dio su propia sonrisa malévola.

 **\- {Claro, Nadie te conoce mejor que yo}** -Respondio Kurama y dijo- **{Hazlo}** -Dijo Kurama Sonriendo.

En el mundo exterior los Ojos de Naruto cambiaron de Verde Azulado a Dorado con la Pupila rasgada. Para el Vendedor ahora estaba atrapado por la cola de un reptil dorado y frente suyo estaba una Serpiente Dorada colosal y esta rugió.

De Repente todo se rompió como cristal y ahora estaba en la realidad. El Vendedor estaba asustado por el chico que tenía frente suyo, no sabía que hizo, pero en momento estaba hablando con él y en otro estaba frente a una Bestia Espiritual Colosal que parecía de 100,000 años. Si hizo eso con solo verlo a los ojos no sabía que pasaría si lo enfrentara.

-"No sé cómo demonios hizo eso, pero mejor no lo hago enojar"-Pensó el vendedor y luego dijo-Que te parece esto, Si Compras ese Cristal por 250 de Oro te llevaras 3 objetos de tu Elección, ¿Qué te parece el trato? -Ofreció el Vendedor que estaba asustado.

-"Lo hizo de nuevo, No entiendo como sus ojos pueden producir ese miedo a otros"-Pensó Xiao Yan conociendo a su hermano.

-Bien-Dijo Naruto y fue a buscar varios objetos. Regreso con un Bloque de Metal plateado, Unas Pulseras de metal plateado y una pequeña esfera verde.

-Escojo estos-Dijo Naruto y entrego el dinero.

-B-Bien-Dijo El vendedor y Naruto junto a Xiao Yan se fueron.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -Pregunto Xiao Yan curiosa.

-Este es un bloque de Plata Pesada que es un metal poco común que solo se puede encontrar en el lecho marino a profundidades que superan un kilómetro. Es extraordinariamente duro y posee una ductilidad sorprendente a altas temperaturas, también es un excelente conductor del poder del alma. De hecho, es tan bueno que puede amplificar el poder Espiritual en un 10%-Dijo Naruto explicando la importancia de ese metal.

-El Único defecto que tiene es que simplemente es demasiado denso, otorgándole un peso extraordinario. Por ejemplo, una pieza de plata pesada que mide menos de un 1/3 de metro (33,3cm) pesa más de 300 kilogramos-Explico Naruto y Xiao Yan pregunto.

\- ¿Cuánto pesa lo que tienes en la mano? -Pregunto Xiao Yan.

-Media Tonelada-Respondió Naruto para impacto de Xiao Yan.

\- ¿Y lo levantas tan fácil? -Dijo Sorprendida Xiao Yan y Naruto asintió-Enserio, no importa cuando tiempo te conozca nunca dejas de sorprenderme, eres un Monstruo entre los Monstruos-Dijo Xiao Yan.

-Gracias-Dijo Naruto.

-Eso no fue un cumplido-Replico Xiao Yan y después pregunto- ¿Y esos Pulseras? -Pregunto Xiao Yan.

-Están Hechos de Plata Pesada y son herramientas espirituales de almacenamiento, son capaces de proporcionar un octavo de metro cúbico de espacio de almacenamiento en cada uno-Dijo Naruto y le dio las Pulseras a Xiao Yan-Toma, los escogí para ti-Dijo Naruto y Xiao Yan se colocó las Pulseras y estas se adaptaron a sus brazos.

-Gracias-Dijo Xiao Yan feliz y luego pregunto-Y esa esfera ¿Qué hace? –Preguntó Xiao Yan y vio que Naruto se la trago.

-Es una Píldora Yang, esto aumentara mi Cultivo de Esencia en un 20%-Dijo Naruto y vio que su hermana lo llevaba a cierto lugar.

El edificio era de color rosa y el frente tenía la forma de una rosa. Naruto le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza y dijo.

-Enserio, ¿Por qué siempre escoges los lugares más extraños? -Dijo Naruto viendo el lugar.

-Porque es lindo-Respondió Xiao Yan.

-Para ti-Comento Naruto y entraron al lugar. Una Mujer era la recesionista y dijo.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Qué desean? -Pregunto La Mujer.

-Dos cuartos, por favor-Pidió Xiao Yan.

-Lo lamento, solo nos queda una habitación disponible-Dijo La recesionista.

-Asolo una habitación-Dijo Xiao Yan.

-Nuestros cuartos son grandes y caben varias personas-Dijo La recesionista.

-Entiendo, Págalo-Pidió Xiao Yan a su hermano.

-Lo suponía, aunque no me quejo, hemos dormido en el mismo cuarto toda nuestra vida y creo que eso no cambiara ahora-Dijo Naruto y pago.

Las preparaciones están completas, síganme por favor-Dijo la recesionista y los llevo a su habitación-Aquí tienen su llave-Dijo La recesionista y antes de tomarla una voz vino desde el otro lado.

-Aguanta, ¿esa no es mi habitación? -Dijo La Voz.

\- ¿Cómo puedes darles mi habitación a otros? -Pregunto la voz y vieron que era un chico joven, apuesto, alto, con hombros anchos, una cabeza con largo cabello dorado que se desenrolla detrás de él, cayendo casi hasta la cintura. Su ropa era una chaqueta blanca, con guantes negros junto a una camisa y pantalón del mismo color.

-Nosotros llegamos primero-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Y entonces qué? -Pregunto la persona.

\- ¡Entonces es nuestra! -Dijo Xiao Yan. El Gerente del hotel llego y dijo.

-Haya, Acabo de terminar las preparaciones de su habitación especial, Joven Maestro Dai-Dijo El Gerente y después le dijo a la recesionista-Esta habitación está especialmente reservada para usted-Dijo el gerente.

-Lo siento-Se Disculpó la recesionista.

-No, quiero esta-Dijo Dai decidido y el gerente se dirigió a Naruto y a Yan.

-Queridos clientes, ¿Podría usted...? -No pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-No, No me agrada para nada este tipo y no dejare que se salga con la suya-Respondió Naruto.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? -Pregunto Dai.

-Joven Maestro Por favor-Intento decir el gerente, pero Dai lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Cállate! Pagare los Daños-Dijo Dai y salto al ataque y Naruto instantáneamente apareció para intersectarlo.

Ahora comenzó una pelea entre Naruto y Dai, estos intercambiaban golpes e iban moviéndose por todo el lugar. Naruto daba Golpes de Palma a Dai que esquivaba, pero varios le dieron y causaron daño interno. Ahora Naruto salto encima de Dai y le iba a golpear, pero este esquivo el ataque. Naruto vio que el cuerpo de Día comenzó a cambiar y pensó.

-"Su Esencia Espiritual es un Tigre Blanco"-Pensó Naruto y vio que la apariencia de Dai cambio. Su Cabello rubio se tornó de color blanco con un mechón de pelo de color negro, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y tenía garras.

-Nada Mal-Dijo Dai, en su cuerpo apareció unas pequeñas placas doradas en sus brazos, antebrazos y unas garras doras en sus manos-Dai Mubai, Espíritu: Tigre Blanco, Nivel: 37, Experto Espiritual-Dijo Dai Mubai presentándose y mostrando tres Anillos Espirituales, Dos Amarillos y Uno Morado.

-Su Mirada es tan misteriosa-Comento la recesionista.

-Eso es debido a que es un Anormal-Dijo Xiao y la recesionista pregunto.

\- ¿Anormal? -la recesionista Pregunto.

-Sus ojos son de diferente color-Dijo Xiao Yan, El Ojo izquierdo de Dai Mubai era de color azul y el derecho rojo. Xiao Yan vio que había una marca blanca en forma de tigre en su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Su Marca Espiritual está en sus ojos? Como la de mi hermano-Dijo Xiao Yan Sorprendida. Ahora era turno de Naruto presentarse, su cabello y sus ojos cambiaron de verde a dorado, sus orejas se alargaron, sus manos se transformar en garras, se alargaron sus colmillos, aparecieron pequeñas escamas doradas en sus mejillas, una larga cola dorada surgió y en ella había placas doradas cubriéndola y estas también estaban en su espalda baja y en sus hombros. Surgieron 3 anillos, Dos Purpuras y Uno Negro. Dai Mubai estaba impactado ya que lo que veía era imposible.

\- ¡Dos Anillos de Mil Años y Uno de Diez Mil! ¡Eso es Imposible! -Grito Dai Mubai.

-Para mí nada es imposible-Dijo Naruto y dijo-Dugu Naruto, Espíritu: Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado, Nivel: 39, Experto Espiritual-Se Presentó Naruto ante Dai Mubai.

-Un Experto Espiritual con un Anillo de Diez Mil años y Dos de Mil Años. Eso es Imposible-Dijo Dai Mubai.

-Yo Soy la Prueba de que lo imposible es posible-Dijo Naruto y luego dijo-Mi Primer Anillo fue de una Serpiente Romanti de 10,000 años, Mi segundo Anillo de una Bestia de Escama Blindada de 4,500 años y El Tercero de una Pitón del Cielo de 6,000 años –Explico Cómo consiguió esos Anillos.

-No eres humano, Eres Un Monstruo-Dijo Dai Mubai sin poder creerlo y empezó a retroceder. Naruto al ver eso dijo.

\- ¿Ohh? El Famoso Tigre Blanco es solo un Gatito miedoso-Comento Naruto y luego dijo-No lo culpo, no puede evitar tenerle miedo a algo más fuerte que el-Dijo Naruto y eso enfureció a Dai Mubai.

\- ¡No Soy un Gato Asustado! -Grito Dai Mubai y salto al frente, dio un zarpazo a Naruto y él lo bloqueo con su cola. Naruto contrataco con su propio puño que mando a volar a Dai Mubai estrellándose contra un muro y rompiéndolo. Dai Mubai salio del Muro y dijo.

-Ya me estoy Casando-Dijo Dai Mubai y de su boca un rayo de luz blanca- **2º Habilidad Espiritual:** **Onda de Luz Intensa del Tigre Blanco** -Dijo Dai Mubai usando su segunda Habilidad. Naruto contraataco son su podría habilidad, golee al frente y de su puño salio un relámpago dorado.

- **1º Habilidad Espiritual: Colmillo Relámpago de la Serpiente Tiránica** -Dijo Naruto y los ataques chocaron, el Relámpago Dorado gano y fue directo a Dai Mubai, Dai Mubai esquivo por poco el ataque.

- **3º Habilidad Espiritual: Forma Vajra del Tigre Blanco** -Grito Dai Mubai y su armadura cambio, surgieron unas hombreras doradas en sus hombros y su poder se multiplico por 2.

-Ohh, Una Armadura de Esencia Segunda Etapa-Dijo Naruto levemente sorprendido y luego sonrió- **2º Habilidad Espiritual: Cuerpo Dorado de la Serpiente Sagrada** -Dijo Naruto y su armadura también cambio, en sus manos se generaron unos guanteletes dorados y sus garras se alargaron, en su cola apareció una fila de cuchillas doradas y por último en sus piernas se generó una Armadura Dorada y su poder se multiplico por 5.

-Aun no eres rival para mí-Dijo Naruto y su aura cubrió toda la zona, para Xiao Yan se sentía cálida y reconfortante, pero para los demás se sentía pesada, oprimente, poderosa, asfixiante y sobre todo peligrosa, como si pudiera matarte con solo un movimiento. De repente el aura desapareció y los demás podía respirar.

-Ya me aburrió-Dijo Naruto y regreso a su estado normal-Xiao Yan, vámonos-Dijo Naruto mientras se iba y Xiao Yan fue a seguirlo.

-"Eso se sintió como si estuviera frente a una Bestia Espiritual de más de 10,000 años"-Pensó Dai Mubai temblando de miedo y luego se dio cuenta de algo-"Espera un momento, Ese niño era un monstruo y su hermana parecía talentosa, si vinieron a la Ciudad Soto y parecían alrededor de 12 años. Eso significa que vinieron a hacer el Examen de Entrada para la Academia Shrek"-Pensó Dai Mubai y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa-"Algo me dice que Si Ese monstruo se une a la Academia las cosas no serán como Antes"-Pensó Dai Mubai.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

Por El Camino iban Naruto cargando a Yan es su espalda, mientras caminaban iban viendo el paisaje. Xiao Yan dijo.

\- ¿Dónde está la Academia Shrek? -Pregunto Xiao Yan.

-Las Direcciones que nos dieron no son claras, solo "Hacia el Sur"-Respondió Naruto.

-Tan lejos~~Que Cansancio-Dijo Xiao Yan viendo al horizonte.

\- ¿Te quejas en tu situación? -Pregunto Naruto.

-Lo estoy diciendo en tu lugar~~-Respondió Xiao Yan y después apunto al frene- ¡Mira! Hay una villa justo al frente-Dijo Xiao Yan y se vio una pequeña villa.

\- ¡No Puede ser! ¿Esta Villa tan pequeña? -Dijo Xiao Yan y se preguntó- ¿Podría haberse equivocado el Abuelo? -Dijo Xiao Yan.

-Esta Debería ser-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar a esa pequeña villa.

* * *

En la Villa.

* * *

En Frente de la Entrada de la Villa había una multitud de gente frente de un nombre viejo, con cabello canoso, una pequeña barba junto un bigote y ropa simple. El Hombre estaba frente de un letrero que tenía un como símbolo un Monstruo Verde que tenía cuernos.

\- ¡¿Qué? ¿Reprobado?! -Grito una Persona.

\- ¡El Rendimiento de mi hijo era sobresaliente en su Anterior Academia! -Grito La Madre de la otra persona.

\- ¡No Creas Que te puedes salir con la tuya! -Grito la Misma Mujer.

\- ¡Mentiroso!¡Devuélveme Mi plata! -Grito El Hijo de la Mujer, que era un hombre grande, con cabello negro peinado en forma de hongo, Usaba un Chaleco Marron junto a una camisa beis y un pantalón azul.

-*Bostezo* Te lo dije antes, la prueba tiene un costo de 10 piezas de oro, sin devoluciones. ¡El Que sigue! -Dijo El Viejo

\- ¡De Ninguna Manera! ¡10 de Oro es un Robo a pleno día! -Grito El hombre.

-Tiene Razón, es demasiado costoso-Dijo otras dos personas. El Viejo a molesto dijo.

-Mubai, Encárgate de este tipo-Dijo El Viejo y Mubai respondio "¡Claro!".

-Si usted quiere una devolución, tan solo tiene que vencerme-Dijo Mubai, saco sus Anillo y sus ojos brillaron.

-...-

-Repetiré los valores de nuestra escuela-Dijo El Viejo Parándose.

-Shrek es un Monstruo raro aún entre las Bestias Espirituales Normales. Así que la Academia Shrek es una Academia de Monstruos. ¡Recuerden eso! Por lo tanto, solo aceptamos Monstruos, no gente ordinaria-Dijo El Viejo.

-Por lo que el Examen de entrada comprende 4 pruebas. Además, Aquellos menores de 12 años o con un poder Espiritual menor a 21 no pueden participar-Explico Dai Mubai.

-Como si hubiera alguien así-Dijo El hombre.

-Nosotros queremos entrar-Dijo Una Voz y Mubai se tensó. Vieron que eran Naruto y Xiao Yan.

-Viejo, Aquí tienes nuestras entradas, Un total de 20 de Oro-Dijo Naruto entregando el dinero.

-"El Monstruo del Otro Día"-Pensó Mubai nervioso-"Ese Entrara enseguida"-Pensó Mubai.

-Ok, denme sus manos-Dijo El Viejo y extendió sus manos asía los Gemelos.

-Edad: Pasa-Dijo El Viejo a Xiao Yan.

-Edad: Pasa-Dijo El Viejo a Naruto. Los Gemelos Mostraron sus Anillos, Xiao Yan tenía Dos Amarillos mientras que Naruto tenía Dos Purpuras y Uno negro. El Viejo cuando vio los Anillos de Naruto se asustó y se cayó de su silla.

-T-Tienes Do-Dos Purpuras y-y Uno Negro-Dijo El Viejo asustado.

\- ¿Eso es un Problema? –Preguntó Naruto.

-No, No, No. Solo que es imposible que tengas Uno Negro siendo un Experto Espiritual-Dijo El viejo.

-Para mí Nada es imposible-Dijo Naruto.

-Viejo, Si Esta escuela sol acepta Monstruos, ¿Nos considera unos? –Pregunto Xiao Yan.

-Tu sí, pero tu hermano no-Dijo El Viejo y Naruto alzo una ceja-La categoría Monstruo le queda muy pequeña. Ni se cómo llamarlo-Dijo El Viejo.

-Solo dime MxM, Monstro de Monstruos (6) –Dijo Naruto.

-Bien, MxM y la Pequeña Monstruo pasen a la siguiente prueba-Dijo El Viejo y los Gemelos Dugu fueron a la siguiente prueba.

-Discúlpeme-Dijo Una Chica llamando la atención de Viejo- ¿Con esto paso la prueba? -Pregunto la Chica y le mostro algo al Viejo que le sorprendió.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Tu familia sabe que estas aquí? -Pregunto el Viejo.

-Eso no le concierne ~ Entonces, ¿Pase la prueba? -Pregunto la Chica, que era joven y bastante hermosa, tenía el cabello corto y de color rosa, unos ojos violetas y una piel clara. Ella Usaba un vestido amarillo y una capa encima del vestido de color blanco con detalles amarillos.

-Solo sigue a los de antes-Dijo el viejo apuntado detrás suyo.

-Gracias Profe-Dijo la Chica despidiéndose.

-Otro Monstruo-Comento el viejo.

* * *

Con Dai Mubai, Naruto y Yan.

* * *

-La Segunda prueba es una de Poder Espiritual. Con ustedes dos será como saludar-Dijo Dai Mubai explicando.

Naruto y Xiao Yan sintieron algo detrás suyo y voltearon a verlo, Era un gigantesco circulo morado con detalles blanco que estaba en el cielo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una Técnica Espiritual? ¿El Circo? -Pregunto Xiao Yan.

-Es una "Liberación de Marca Espiritual"-Dijo Dai Mubai.

-Ya veo, había escuchado de eso del Abuelo, pero es la primera vez que veo una-Dijo Naruto

-Si Llenas tu Marca con suficiente Poder Espiritual puedes liberarla de tu cuerpo-Dijo Dai Mubai explicando el procedimiento.

-Es solo durante corto tiempo y no tiene uso práctico. Pienso que solo sirve como un acto o demonstración-Dijo Dai Mubai.

\- ¡Esta Flotando por allá, Síganla! -Dijo Un Chico junto a otros dos siguiendo la marca.

-Aunque por supuesto, hay otra de manera de usarla-Dijo Dai Mubai y vio que la marca estaba sobre una manta blanca-

-Como una pancarta-Dijo Dai Mubai y junto a los Gemelos Dugu fueron en dirección de la marca.

\- ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡El Venta de la Comida de Oscar! ¡La Mejor y más Barata! -Dijo EL vendedor el cual se llamaba Oscar.

\- ¡Casi es una garantía que pasaran la Prueba al comerla! -Dijo Oscar, que era un "Viejo" con cabello largo, una barba frondosa, vestido con una camisa gris y un pantalón azul con un delantal blanco encima.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vendes? -Preguntó uno de los Chicos.

-EL Especial del Día de hoy es-Dijo Oscar y quito una manta, que debajo había una pila de Tofu- ¡El Tofu Oloroso hecho por Oscar! ¡Absolutamente Delicioso! -Dijo Oscar, pero el olor era nauseabundo.

-Por tan solo 5 de cobre, ¡Mientras más oloroso mejor es el sabor! ¡Tomen Uno! -Ofreció Oscar, pero a este punto los chicos estaban a punto de vomitar.

-E-Este O-Olor...N-No puede Soportarlo-Dijo uno de los Chicos y este se fue corriendo junto al otro para vomitar.

\- ¡N-No se vayan! ¿Qué tal 4 de cobre? -Intento vender Oscar su Tofu.

\- ¡N-No Gracias! -Dijo EL otro chico. Ahora mismo el "Anciano" estaba de cuclillas, don una nube negra encima y dibujando cirulos mientras murmuraba "De nuevo no se vendieron".

-Anciano, ¿Eres quien vende estas mazorcas? -Pregunto Naruto al "Anciano".

-Hey ~ Anciano, las vendes-Pregunto Nuevamente Naruto.

-... ¿Anciano? -Dijo Oscar, tiro su carrito y grito.

\- ¡¿A quién rayos llamas anciano?! ¡Solo tengo 14 años! -Grito Oscar enojado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿14? -Dijeron Naruto y Xiao Yan.

\- { **Esto no me lo esperaba** } -Dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto viendo a escena.

\- ¡Así es, ¡Mi nombre es Oscar, y soy un Estudiante de la Academia Shrek! -Dijo Oscar enfadado.

\- ¡Como pueden pensar que soy un Viejo solo porque tengo un poco más de pelo! -Grito Oscar acercándose.

-Oe, pero si fuimos educados, con esa barba, cualquiera te fuera llamar anciano-Replico Xiao Yan.

\- ¡Yo Todavía soy un Chico Joven y Hermoso! -Grito Oscar antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por un Molesto Dai Mubai y el golpe sono como un "Bang".

\- ¡Di eso después de afeitarte! -Grito Dai Mubai y después le agarro la cabeza a Oscar.

-Eres una Vergüenza ara nosotros. Ya te había dicho que no vendieras tu Oloroso Tofu en la Academia-Dijo Dai Mubai apretando la cabeza de Oscar.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡No deberías mirar hacia abajo a este tipo de comida! -Grito Oscar.

\- ¿Tipo de Comida? -Pregunto Naruto.

-Muéstrale-Ordeno Dai Mubai.

-Jefe Dai, pero es algo privado-Dijo Oscar jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¡No hagas como si fueras una mujer! ¡Ahora! -Grito Dai Mubai aún más molesto.

-N-No me grite, ya lo hago-Dijo Oscar asustado. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar e hizo unas poses con las manos- **Lindo y precioso, Aroma~-** Y apunto su mano derecha a la izquierda y dijo- **Aparece~ ~ Tierno Tofu~** -Dijo Oscar y de la nada de un "Poof" apareció Tofu en su mano.

-"actuando lindo con esa apariencia... ¡Qué asco!" –Xiao Yan Pensó con asco al ver que el anciano imitaba a una magic girl.

-"este olor no es una fragancia para nada" -pensó Naruto intentando no vomitar.

\- el tipo de comida varía dependiendo de los encantamientos y espíritus usados. No es como si quisiera que fuera asi- dijo Óscar.

\- ¿Qué hay con esa pose? – Preguntó Xiao Yan, con mirando con ligero asco a Oscar.

\- ¡Oh!, Poses específicas aumenta la rapidez de la creación de la comida- dijo Óscar haciendo otra pose.

-Cierto, el abuelo me habló de esto antes- dijo Naruto con la cara ligeramente de color azul debido al olor del tofu.

\- ¿de verdad? - preguntó Xiao Yan.

-Si…Si se usa una pose y un encantamiento especial propio, ese puede incrementar la velocidad y poder del encantamiento- dijo Naruto-es una técnica bastante útil para los maestros espirituales de nivel bajo, yo mismo lo he estado practicando- dijo Naruto, mientras hacía algunas señales de mano y de allí salió una estatuilla de hielo con forma de Dugu Yan rodeada de la serpiente de jade fosforescente, y se la dio a Dugu Yan quien lo acepto con una sonrisa.

-Xiao Yan, deberías intentarlo también- dijo naruto.

-oh? - dijo Xiao Yan mientras miraba la estatuilla.

-vamos no se pongan serios~~ ¿Qué tal algo de tofu? - preguntó Oscar mientras hacía otra pose y en sus manos tenía una bandeja llena de tofu.

-…- Naruto solo se tapó la boca mientras su cara pasaba de azul a un ligero Tono verde por las náuseas que le daba el olor del tofu.

\- ¡Cómelo tú mismo! - grito Dugu Yan mientras usaba al verde Naruto como un escudo.

¡Bang!

La bandeja con tofu salió volando por un enojado Mubai

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres intoxicar a todos los nuevos y matarlos!?- grito Mubai - ¿O acaso quieres una paliza? - preguntó Mubai con una voz amenazante.

-Déjame advertirte Dugu Naruto es un conocido mío, ¡No lo molestes! -Grito Mubai - Bueno está bien, entonces le venderse mis mazorcas- dijo Oscar.

\- ¡No! - grito Mubai.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¡No las hice yo, esas las compré! - grito Oscar -! no me interesa! - grito Mubai, y todo eso mientras tofu volaba en todas direcciones, entonces

ZOOM

Cuando un pedazo de tofu estuvo por golpear a una chica ella desapareció y reapareció delante de los demás. La chica tenía el pelo largo y de color negro hasta la cintura tenía un busto moderado posiblemente copa C cercana a CC, usaba un uniforme rojo con una chaqueta negra encima y unas largas medias blancas con el borde rojo que le llegaban hasta los muslos, junto con unos zapatos negros.

-*Silbido* ¡Qué bombón! - grito Óscar mientras veía a la chica alejarse, - ¿No te parece?, A qué sí? - dijo Óscar a Mubai él solo se quedó mirando a la chica mientras agarraba la cara de Óscar y lo empujaba.

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo Mubai.

-ella... Ella está bien...- dijo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojó mientras agachaba la cabeza y de rascaba con el dedo índice el cabello, Dugu Yan hizo un puchero y miro en otra dirección.

* * *

Segunda Prueba.

* * *

Dai Mubai llevo a los Gemelos a la siguiente prueba, ahí había cientos de personas frente de una mesa que tenía varias esferas. En una silla había un hombre sentado y Dai Mubai fue a hablar con él.

-Oh, lo entiendo, puedes llevarlos directo a la cuarta prueba-Dijo El Examinador.

-Oca-Respondió Dai Mubai.

\- ¿Qué hay con ese privilegio? No pueden pasar la prueba, así como así-Dijo uno de los participantes. Naruto y Yan caminaron a la mesa sorprendiendo a Dai Mubai y el Examinador.

-Olvídenlo, haremos la prueba. Debemos ser justo con los demás-Dijo Naruto y Yan toco una Esfera.

-Dugu Yan, Nivel 29, Gran Maestra Espiritual-Dijo Xiao Yan para impacto de todos, menos de Naruto.

-Hahaha, ¡Vieron eso! -Dijo El Examinador riendo-Quien quiera con un poder Superior al Nivel 25 puede ir de una vez a la Cuarta Prueba-Dijo El Encaminador, Naruto toco una esfera y este brillo de una Luz dorada.

-Dugu Naruto, Nivel 39, Experto Espiritual-Dijo Naruto para impacto de todos.

-E-Ese Chico es otra cosa-Dijo El Examinador sorprendido.

-N-No Puede ser-Dijo uno de los participantes.

\- ¿Alguien más? Los llevare juntos directo a la Cuarta Prueba-Ofreció Dai Mubai.

\- ¿Puede intentar? -Dijo la chica de cabello rosa de antes y Naruto le paso la esfera.

-Gracias, Por favor, cuiden de mi~-Dijo la chica con una voz dulce-Oh, por cierto, Mi nombre es Ding RongRong-Dijo RongRong.

-Nivel 26, Gran Maestra Espiritual-Dijo El examinador anunciando el nivel de RongRong.

Momentos después una sombra apareció y le quito la esfera a RongRong. Esta era la chica de cabello negro de antes.

-Nivel 27, Gran Maestra Espiritual-Dijo EL Examinador y pregunto-Estudiante, ¿Me permite su nombre? -Pregunto El Examinador.

-Zhu Zhuqing-Respondió la chica llamada Zhuqing.

-Qué Clase de monstruos son ellos-Dijo uno de los participantes.

* * *

Lugar Desconocido.

* * *

Una lechuza blanca estaba volando y fue directo a una cosa, entro por la ventana y aterrizo en la mano de una persona, esta ave tenía una nota en el pico y se lo entrego a un hombre barbudo.

-Haha, mire esto, tenemos un montón de Monstruos este año. Cuatro estudiantes se saltaron de la segunda prueba directo a la cuarta. Y uno excepcionalmente fuerte-Dijo el hombre que resultó ser el directo de la Academia Shrek.

-Heheh...Wuji, ¿Qué tal si los pones a prueba tú mismo? -Dijo El Directo a un hombre fornido.

-Director, Últimamente me hace trabajar como un Border Collie (N/A: La raza de perro pastor más inteligente de todas)-Dijo Wuji al director.

-Cuatro estudiantes quiere decir cuatro pagos para gastos escolares-Dijo el Director y después le dijo -Heheh...Wuji, ¿Qué tal si los pones a prueba tú mismo? -Dijo El Directo a Wuji-Zhao Wuji, Tu eres el Vice-Director, ¿Por qué te quejas si significa una entrada de dinero? -Pregunto EL Director.

-Bien, Bien, ¡Les demostrare lo dura que puede ser la vida! -Dijo Wuji tronando los dedos.

-Solo ten cuidado-Dijo El Director.

-Solo son niños, ¿Por qué debería tener cuidado? -Dijo Wuji sin prestarle importancia.

-Porque uno de estos niños es un verdadero Monstruo, Entre en la categoría MxM-Dijo El Director.

\- ¿MxM? ¿Y eso que rayos significa? -Pregunto Wuji Confundido.

-Significa "Monstruo de Monstruos" no es para nada normal-Respondió el director.

-Sigo diciéndolo, es un niño, ¿Crees que me podría vencer? -Preguntó Wuji.

-Probablemente no, pero tampoco lo subestimes. Solo tiene 11 años y ya es nivel 39. Venció a Dai Mubai consuma facilidad y solo uso dos habilidades-Dijo para Impacto de Wuji.

-Nivel 39 con solo 11 años, eso es imposible-Dijo Wuji sin poder creerlo.

-Al parecer no, ese chico es otra cosa, por eso es MxM-Dijo el Director.

-Bien, como digas-Dijo Wuji y se fue.

-"Quiero ver cómo se desarrolla ese chico"-Pensó el Director viendo por la ventana y vio a los nuevos. Se sorprendió cuando reconoció a los del día anterior.

-"Esos chicos son los de ayer"-Pensó el Director viendo a Naruto y a Yan, al ver a Naruto y recordar lo de ayer se le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-"Aun recuerdo esa sensación"-Penó el Director temblando-"Si lo de ayer solo fue una demostración entonces, espero que Zhao Wuji que sobreviva"-Pensó el Director.

* * *

Con el Grupo.

* * *

Dai Mubai llevaba a RongRong, Zhuqing, Yan y a Naruto a la siguiente prueba. Mientras iban caminando Dai Mubai les informaba sobre de que se trataba el Examen.

-Con esto han llegado al Cuarto Examen, oeste Examen es un combate real. Si no pueden pasarlo, entonces habrán perdido el tiempo-Explico Dai Mubai.

-En esta Academia funciona durante 20 años y en total solo 42 estudiantes has sido aceptados. Si ustedes pasan entonces establecerán un nuevo récor-Dijo Dai Mubai asombrado al grupo.

-Ah, y han pasado 2 años desde que aceptaron nuevos estudiantes-Menciono Dai Mubai y todos pensaron asombrados "¡¿2 años?!".

\- ¿Cuantos Estudiantes hay actualmente? -Preguntó Xiao Yan.

-Solo 3 y eso contándome-Respondió Dai Mubai mostrando 3 dedos y nuevamente asombrado al grupo.

-Esta es la única escuela en el continente Duoluo que tiene más maestros que Estudiantes-Dijo Dai Mubai encogiéndose de brazos.

\- ¿Pero eso no quiere decir que no están obteniendo ingresos? -Pregunto Ding RongRong

-Así es, por eso vivimos en esta villa pequeña-Respondió Dai Mubai y dijo-El Director dijo una vez, "Que aún si la escuela fuera a cerrar por ello, nunca aceptaría basuras como estudiantes"-Dijo Dai Mubai recordando las Palabras del Director

-Para ser aceptados los estudiantes deber tener máximo 13 años, y su Poder Espiritual ha de ser mayor de 21, y de ser muy talentosos. Para graduarse deben tener más de 20 y deben tener un poder Mayor a 40. De lo contrario no se toman como graduados de la Academia-Explico Dai Mubai los requisitos severos de la Academia.

\- **{*Silbido*, Tu Abuelo escogió una escuela de locos}** -Comento Kurama.

\- {Y que lo digas} -Respondió Naruto.

-Esta Academia solo posee 13 graduados reconocidos. Todos ellos son increíbles genios y intrépidos en sus campos. Los no graduados no llegan ni a parecerse o logar algo e incluso han muerto contra Bestias Espirituales-Explico Da Mubai.

-El Director también a dicho "Si tu Poder Espiritual no es mayor a 41, no eres distinto a otras personas"-Dijo Dai Mubai.

-Si las condiciones para los estudiantes, entonces los profesores son super increíbles, ¿Cierto? -Pregunto Xiao Yan.

-Bueno...el Profesor Li de la Primera prueba, si recuerdo correctamente es Nivel 63-Dijo Dai Mubai

* * *

Con El Profesor Li.

* * *

\- ¡Ya les he dicho muchas veces! ¡No hay devoluciones! ¡Siguiente! -Grito El Profesor Li enojado y mandando a volar otro que quería rembolsó.

-N-Nosotros solo pasamos por aquí-Dijo Un Grupo de Personas haciéndose los Locos.

\- ¡Siguiente! -Grito El Profesor Li mandando a volar a otro.

* * *

Con El Grupo.

* * *

-"Un Rey Espiritual, ¿Eh?"-Pensó Naruto.

\- **{En este mundo las apariencias engañan mucho}** –Comento Kurama.

\- {"Entonces, La cuarta prueba será difícil}-Dijo Naruto.

\- **{Pero}** -Dijo Kurama.

\- {No hay nada que no pueda hacer} -Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-También, el Segundo Profesor-Iba a Decir Dai Mubai, pero fue interrumpido por Xiao Yan.

\- ¡Aguarda un momento! -Grito Xiao Yan y dijo-No digas los demás, solo dime quien es el Examinador de la Cuarta Prueba-Pidió Xiao Yan.

\- ¡Yo! -Respondió Dai Mubai apuntándose.

-Hmph-Dijo Zhu Zhuqing.

\- ¿Eres el Examinador? ¡Y eres tan joven! -Dijo Ding RongRong.

-Está jugando contigo, El Solo es un Experto Espiritual de nivel 36, aún es un Estudiante-Dijo Xiao Yan sin creerle a Dai Mubai y dijo-Además, Mi Hermano es más fuerte que él y lo hubiera derrotado sino fuera tan flojo-Comento Xiao Yan dirigiendo una Mirada a Naruto.

\- ¿Qué Puedo hacer? Soy así por Naturaleza-Respondió Naruto encogiéndose de Hombros y después dijo-Además, No quería lastimar al Gatito-Comento Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu Hermano no cuenta. Esta Prueba es para Niños que son Monstruos en habilidades, No uno de verdad-Dijo Dai Mubai.

-Gracias-Dijo Naruto.

-Eso no fue un halago-Replico Dai Mubai.

-Pero igualmente gracias-Dijo Naruto.

-Mejor Olvídalo, además, Xiao Yan, y ¿Quién dice que los estudiantes no pueden ser examinadores? –Pregunto Dai Mubai.

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¿Cómo puedes probar que eres el examinador? -Pregunto Xiao Yan sin creerle.

-Por ejemplo, no dejándote tomar la prueba-Respondió Dai Mubai.

\- ¡¿Y cómo lo harás?! ¿Con tus ojos asimétricos? -Dijo Xiao Yan.

-…-Naruto estaba callado y con una gota en la Nuca por la Actitud de su Hermana.

-Hahaha, ¡No deben Pelear! ¡Yo he llegado a jugar con Ustedes! -Dijo una Voz Desconocida para todos, menos Dai Mubai que la reconoció.

Voltearon a ver a la persona que vieron a un Hombre Alto, Musculoso, con Cabello muy corto de color negro que tenía un Cicatriz en la frente y tatuajes en los hombros, en el Izquierdo una Magatama Blanca y el Derecho una negra, formando las Dos partes del Yin-Yang. Su ropa consistía en una Camisa Negra sin Mangas que tenía un tipo de Pelaje alrededor del cuello, unos Guantes Dorados de Metal. Un Cinturón Metálico Dorado y un Pantalón negro.

\- ¡Zhou Wuji! -Dijo Dai Mubai sorprendido de Verlo.

\- ¿Soy lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes? -Preguntó Zhou Wuji.

-Ah, Umm...Él es Zhou, es un Profesor y además es el Sub-Director-dijo Dai Mubai presentándolo.

-Profesor Zhou, Umm, Disculpe, pero ¿No se supone que yo sería el Cuarto Examinador? Si usted es el Examinador ¿No sería contra las Reglas? -pregunto Dai Mubai.

\- ¡El Director no Está aquí, así que mi Espada es la ley! -Dijo Zhou Wuji riendo.

La Última Prueba Comienza, El Oso vs La Serpiente Dorada ¿Qué pasara?

* * *

(1) Nunca mencionan el nombre ni el rango del Hijo de Dugu Bo y el Padre de Dugu Yan, solo puse el apellido Dugu y escogí un nombre chino, además, de ponerle el rango que creo que tenía.

(2) Con la Madre de Dugu Yan es exactamente lo mismo, solo que también busque un apellido para ella.

(3) Xiao Es una expresión que se refiere a alguien de igual edad o más Joven que tú. Sería como el Chan o el Kun de Japón.

(4) La Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado es una creación mía, me base en la Serpiente de Jade Fosforescente, El Dragón Tirano del Trueno Azul y el Dragón de Oro Sagrado. Dragón Tirano del Rayo Azul tiene variaciones que son: Dragón de Fuego, Dragón tirano de un solo cuerno y Dragón de Oro Sagrado. También el Tigre Blanco las tiene que son el normal y el de Ojos Malignos. Así que cree la variante de la Serpiente de Jade Fosforescente.

(5) Si no conocen en Manhua, este es el Cinturón llamado "Puente de la 24ava Luna" de Tang San que se lo dio su maestro Yu Xiaogang, pero lo modifique en apariencia, nombre y un poco en las habilidades.

(6) Es una referencia al Dragón del Apocalipsis, Great Red de Highschool D×D, ya que le dicen "Dragón de Dragones" (Que se acorta D×D).

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Primer Capítulo de mi nueva Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

En Este Capítulo me ayudo Antares-StormRage.

 **Skyhaou** : Me alegro que te gustara, te sugiero que leas hasta muy adelantes del Manhua para no Spoilarte. Me alegra que te gustará la Personalidad de Naruto, Además, con lo de Matar no habrá problemas. Ya que Naruto eliminara a cualquiera que le resulte un Problema a él o a sus amigos.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te Gustara la Historia.

 **Guest** : Estaba pensando hacerlo más adelante, solamente estoy pensando cómo hacerlo, pero en el Futuro la haré, solo espera.

-Voy a Explicar unas Cosas. Los nombres son así, Primero el Apellido y luego el nombre de Pila, ejemplo, Mao Zedong, el fundador de la República Popular China, es el señor Mao, y no el señor Zedong.

-Para decirle a alguien menor o de la misma edad que tú se le dice Xiao, ejemplo Xiao Yan. Otra cosa es que varias veces se repite la misma silaba en los nombres, ejemplo RongRong u Zhu Zhuqing.

-Para aquellos que creen que me pase con la Edad de los Anillos les voy a decir una Cosa. El 4º Anillos de Tang San fue uno de 10,000 Años lo cual era Imposible, luego en la segunda Parte Huo Yuhao su Primer Anillo es uno de 1,000,000 Años, el Segundo de 1,000 Años, Tercero de 10,000 Años, Etc.

Mientras que su Segundo Espíritu todos sus Anillos superan los 100,000 Años, El Primero de 400,000 años. Segundo de 700,000 (Que cuenta 3 Anillos), Sexto de 100,000 Años (Cuenta como 2) y Octavo de 300,000 Años (Cuenta como 2). El Limite es de la Persona, casi todos tienen el Mismo, pero algunos superan por mucho ese límite, así que no se sorprendan si en poco tiempo Naruto adquiere uno de 100,000 Años.

-Para aquellos que apenan estén empezando el Manhua les sugiero que se adelante varios Capítulos. Ya que el Primero abarco 13 del Manhua. Como el Anterior este abarcara varios Capítulos del Manhua, ya que son bastantes cortos

-En el Capítulo anterior se repitieron varias cosas. Como lo de MxM y que Naruto hace lo imposible, eso es para recalcar que Naruto no es Normal.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- _"_ pensamiento humano".

- **Habla de Bestia Espiritual/Bijū**.

-" **pensamiento de Bestia Espiritual** /" **Bijū**.

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū/Bestia Espiritual con su Jinchūriki/Anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

 **Técnica Espiritual:**

Ejemplos:

 **Escama Roja Venenosa de Jade.**

 **Escama Azul Venenosa de Jade.**

 **Veneno Violeta de la Serpiente de Jade.**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Combat Continent ni tampoco de ningún personaje de ningún anime mencionado.

* * *

" **Combat Continent: La Historia de la Serpiente Dorada** "

" **Capítulo II"**

" **La Última Prueba Comienza: La Serpiente Sagrada vs El Oso Vigoroso"**

* * *

Todos estaban frente al Sub-Director Zhao Wuji. Naruto estaba analizándolo, por su tamaño y músculos que tiene debe ser alguien del Sistema de Ataque o Defensa, Probablemente un Espíritu Animal de un Gran Animal como un Elefante. Su Esencia está bien cultivada, determinando que tiene más del Rango 50 y menos del 80 lo más seguro que es un Rey Espiritual (Rango 60) o un Santo Espiritual (Rango 70). Era más débil que su Padre y mucho más Débil que su Abuelo.

Zhao Wuji sintió la mirada de Naruto y dirigió la suya hacia él. Por el Físico de Naruto parecía ser alguien del Sistema de Control o Agilidad, no podía determinar su Espíritu y su Esencia era por lejos la mejor Cultivada de los que estaban frente suyo, Eso significaba que estaba en el Límite del Gran Maestro Espiritual y cerca del Rango Espiritual. Luego miro sus Ojos y le corrió un Escalofrió, esos Ojos le recordaban a los de una Bestia de más de 100,000 años.

\- "Este será el Chico del cual me advirtió el Director"-Pensó Wuji y dijo-No se pongan nerviosos, En esta prueba les permitiré que la tomen todos juntos-Dijo Wuji para sorpresa de todos y luego saco un Reloj de arena de su bolsillo- ¿Ven este Reloj de Arena? Si pueden defenderse hasta que se acabe, e incluso si solo 1 se mantiene en pie, ¡Yo mismo los aprobare a todos! -Informo Wuji.

-Chicos...tienen un Gran Problema. Él no es Un Simple Maestro-Dijo Dai Mubai colocando su mano sobre el Hombro de Naruto.

-Déjame adivinar. Su Rango es más de 70, ¿Verdad? -Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Mubai y todos.

-Sí, ¿Cómo supiste? -Pregunto Mubai.

-Simple, Analice su Esencia y determine su nivel. Es más débil que mi Padre y mi Abuelo-Respondió Naruto.

-"Si su Padre es más fuerte que el Sub-Director que es un Santo Espiritual, Entonces su Padre es ¡Un Espíritu Duoluo!"-Pensaron todos menos Yan y Naruto asombrados.

-Exactamente un Nivel 76-Dijo Dai Mubai.

-"¡Casi es un Espíritu Duoluo!"-Pensaron todos menos Wuji y Mubai.

-"Ohh, Que Fuerte"-Pensó Naruto.

\- **{Casi es el Doble del Rango tuyo}** -Comento Kurama.

\- {¿Y? El poder no es todo, Incluso un Niño puede vencer a un Kage si se descuida} -Dijo Naruto. Al parecer en este Mundo era más Sabio y Listo.

\- **{Sera Divertido}** –Dijo Kurama sonriendo.

\- {Ciertamente lo será, Viejo Amigo} –Dijo Naruto.

-Les Daré algo de Tiempo para que puedan idear un Plan para el Examen-Dijo Wuji.

-Acérquense, les diré más sobre el-Dijo Mubai y ellos se acercaron

-El Profesor Zhao es un Atacante sin Igual gracias a su Espíritu Bestia. He escuchado que ha vencido a todos los Reyes Espirituales e incluso varios Santos Espirituales. En ese entonces el solo era un Rey Espiritual, pero ahora su poder es incomparable. Su Esencia es el ¡Oso Vigoroso de Vajra! -Dijo Mubai y RongRong pregunto.

\- ¿Oso Vigoroso de Vajra? Espera... ¿Entonces él es Acala (1)? -Preguntó RongRong.

-Así es. Acala-Zhao Wuji-Dijo Mubai.

-Okay, Ahora sabemos quién es él. Debemos empezar a conocernos unos a otros-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a liberar su Espíritu. Saco sus Anillos, Uno Negro y Dos Purpuras. Luego su Espíritu se formó, su cabello y sus ojos cambiaron de verde a dorado, sus orejas se alargaron, sus manos se transformar en garras, se alargaron sus colmillos, aparecieron pequeñas escamas doradas en sus mejillas, una larga cola dorada surgió y en ella había placas doradas cubriéndola y estas también estaban en su espalda baja y en sus hombros. En sus Ojos apareció su Marca Espiritual.

-Dugu Naruto, Tipo: Sistema de Ataque, Velocidad y Control, Espíritu Bestia: Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado, Nivel: 39, Experto Espiritual-Dijo Naruto impresionando a todos menos Yan y Mubai.

-"Realmente tiene un Anillo de 10,000 años, aunque sea un Experto Espiritual"-Pensó -Zhao Wuji algo nervioso.

-Impresionante-Dijo RongRong y Zhu Zhuqing pensó lo mismo.

-Hermano, Tu Esencia sí que es Hermosa-Dijo Yan y luego dijo haciendo una Pose- ¡Vean cuan poderosa es Dugu Yan! –Dijo Yan y comenzó a transformarse, libero sus Anillos que eran Dos Amarillos. En la base de su Garganta apareció su Propia Marca Espiritual, Sus pupilas se afilaron, sus uñas se transformaron en garras afiladas, aunque no tanto como las de su Hermano, aparecieron pequeñas escamas Verdes en sus mejillas. En su espalada surgió una Larga Cola Verde que estaba recubierta con una Armadura.

-Dugu Yan, Tipo: Sistema de Control, Espíritu Bestia: Serpiente del Jade Fosforescente, Nivel: 29, Experta Espiritual-Dijo Yan presentándose.

-"Serpiente del Jade Fosforescente, Solo hay una Persona con esa Esencia y es...es... ¡El Douluo del Veneno!"-Pensó Wuji Asustado-"Estoy frente de su Nieta y el Otro Chico es su Gemelo, entonces estoy frente a los Nietos de ese Viejo Monstruo"-Pensó Wuji.

Ahora era Turno de Zhu Zhuqing. Encima de su Pecho apareció su Marca Espiritual y saco sus Anillos, Dos Amarillos, le salieron unas Orejas y Cola de Gato con unas Garras Metálicas en sus Manos-Zhu Zhuqing, Tipo: Sistema de Agilidad, Espíritu Bestia: Gata del Infierno, Nivel: 27, Experta Espiritual-Dijo Zhu Zhuqing presentándose.

-"Gata del Infierno"-Pensó Mubai.

-Ahora sigo yo-Dijo RongRong emocionada, Libero sus Anillos, Dos Amarillos. Apareció su Marca en la Base de su Cuello y dijo-Ning RongRong, Tipo: Sistema de Soporte, Nivel: 26, Experta Espiritual-Dijo RongRong y una Bella Torre de Cristal Rosa de Siete Niveles apareció en sus Manos-Espíritu Herramienta: Atesorada Torre de Cristal de los Siete Deseos-Dijo RongRong impactando a todos.

-"Así que es la Atesorada Torre de Cristal de los Siete Deseos"-Pensó Wuji impresionado.

-"Así que ella es parte del Clan de la Atesorada Torre de Cristal de los Siete Deseos"-Pensó Mubai.

-...-Zhuqing no dijo nada.

\- ¡Por favor cuiden de mi ~ ~! -Dijo RongRong con una sonrisa.

-Su Esencia es muy Bella~ ~-Dijo Yan.

\- **{Otra Esencia Rara, Primero esa Serpiente de tu Abuelo y la de tu Hermana, Luego tu Escorpión y Serpiente, el Tigre Blanco del Rubio y ahora esa dichosa Torre}** -Dijo Kurama.

\- {Realmente Shrek solo tiene Monstruos} –Dijo Naruto.

* * *

TimeSkip: Lugar de la Prueba.

* * *

Ahora todos estaban reunidos en un Campo abierto que estaba rodeado por un Bosque, mientras que tiene unas Bellas Rosas en él. Era un Bello lugar, pero en poco tiempo iba a ser un Campo de Batalla. Dai Mubai estaba parado con los Chicos a la Izquierda y el Profesor Zhao a la derecha, él tenía el Reloj de Arena del Profesor y dijo.

-Bien. Este será el Campo de Batalla para la Cuarta Prueba. ¿Todos están listos? -Preguntó Mubai y ellos Asintieron-Entonces, La Cuarta Prueba, Ahora ¡Comiencen! -Dijo Mubai, coloco el Reloj de Arena en el Suelo y salto para alejarse del Campo de Batalla. Cuando apenas empezó de inmediato Zhao Wuji lanzo una Onda de Choque directo a RongRong.

-"Profesor Zhao, Así que tiene sentido Común"-Pensó Mubai Viendo el Ataque del Profesor, Lógica de un Maestro Espiritual: Si te encuentras con un Miembro de un Clan con un Tesoro Sagrado ¡Inmediatamente debes Encargarte de él!

Yan se escondió detrás de Naruto mientras que agarro a RongRong y a Zhuqing. Frente de Naruto se Formó un Escudo de Jade Verde que absorbió por completo el Ataque de Wuji y lo devolvió, Wuji por la Impresión no se pudo mover y recibió de lleno su propio ataque que lo mando a Volar.

- **2º Habilidad Espiritual: Espejo de Yata del Jade Sagrado** -Dijo Naruto nombrando su Habilidad. Todos estaban impresionados, ese Escudo los Protegió del Ataque de un Santo Espiritual y se lo devolvió.

-"Increíble"-Pensó Dai Mubai y luego se dio cuenta de algo extraño-"Un Momento, ¿Dijo Segunda Habilidad Espiritual? Si no mal recuerdo su Segunda Habilidad era similar a mi **Transformación Vajra del Tigre Blanco** , ¿Cómo puede ser su Segunda Habilidad ese Escudo si era una Transformación?"-Pensó Mubai confundido.

-Como siempre tu Escudo es Irrompible-Dijo Yan. Zhao Wuji se estaba parando y analizo lo que hizo Naruto.

-"Bien, Ese Escudo es muy Poderoso. Parece tener la Habilidad de Absorber y Reflejar los Ataques, también lo sentí que era el Doble de Fuerte"-Pensó Wuji Analizando la Habilidad de Naruto.

-"El Profesor fallo con su Plan"-Pensó Mubai. Lógica de un Maestro Espiritual: Si no pudiste encargarte del miembro del Clan con un Tesoro Sagrado ¡Estas en graves Problemas! Debido a que, En todo el Continente su Esencia ¡Es la más poderosa Herramienta de Soporte!

-Encantamiento Espiritual: **Desde los 7 Tesoros, Salió del Cristal y desde el Primer Día concede: Fuerza** -Dijo RongRong y su Torre brillo, en el Primer Piso de la Torre en este apareció una marca que significa "Fuerza" y la misma Marca estaba en Naruto. Este sintió que su poder aumento y se lanzó al Ataque.

* * *

Flashback: Antes de la Pelea.

* * *

Todos estaban planeando su estrategia contra el Profesor, estaban contando sus Habilidades y ahora era turno de RongRong.

-Mi 1º Habilidad Espiritual consiste en incrementar la Fuerza en un 30%. No tendré problemas en mantenerlo durante la Prueba-Dijo RongRong.

-Bien, Yo seré el Atacante Principal, Zhuqing atacaras por los lados al Profesor con tu Velocidad y Agilidad mientras que Xiao Yan se encargara de Proteger a RongRong y proporcionarnos Apoyo-Dijo Naruto y ellos Asintieron.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

De vuelta a la Batalla. Naruto estaba atacando de frente al Profesor, golpeándolo con sus Garras y su Cola. Wuji tenía los brazos en X para protegerse de los Ataques, esos Ataques eran muy Fuertes y también le daban descargas Eléctricas que lo Paralizaban.

-"Este Chico, es realmente Fuerte. No está usando Ninguna Habilidad y está dando buenos golpes, además esos rayos que suelta me están entumeciendo los Brazos"-Pensó Wuji. Ahora Zhuqing se acercó y estaba dando zarpazos a Wuji por todos lados.

- **1º Habilidad Espiritual: Niebla Tóxica de la Serpiente Tiránica** -Dijo Naruto y de su Boca salió una Niebla de Veneno que fue directo al Profesor. Este esquivo la Niebla y esta dio en un Árbol, disolviéndolo por completo.

-"Que Veneno, si me hubiera dado estaría en serios Problemas"-Pensó Wuji impresionado y luego vio que Naruto dio un Puñetazo y de su puño salió una gigantesca boca con colmillos hecha completamente de relámpagos dorados que le dio a Wuji, electrocutándolo.

- **1º Habilidad Espiritual: Colmillo Relámpago de la Serpiente Tiránica** -Dijo Naruto.

-Ya me estoy cansando de sus Ataques-Dijo Wuji y saco sus Anillos, creando una Barrera que mando a volar a todos. Eran Siete en Total, 2 Amarillos, 2 Morados y 3 Negros, estos tenían unas Marcas y Yan dijo.

\- ¿Qué son esas Marcas en sus Anillos? -Preguntó Yan.

-Esos son Anillos Espirituales Expertos, Una vez que un Maestro Espiritual supera el Rango Experto sus Anillos se adaptan a las Características de su Dueño. era obvio que un Santo Espiritual como Zhao Wuji debía tenerlos-Respondió Naruto. Luego vieron que Wuji comenzó a crecer, sus Músculos se expandieron y en el proceso su Camisa se Rompió

-Estoy empezando a Calentar-Dijo Wuji y de repente se rasgó el pelo que tenía en el Cuello de su Camisa. Vieron que era Zhuqing atacando nuevamente.

-"Su velocidad es alta, pero si solo tiene eso todavía..."-Wuji no pudo terminar su Pensamiento porque RongRong lanzo una Marca a Zhuqing

- **En nombre de los 7 Tesoros, Segundo Día, Concede: Velocidad** -Dijo RongRong y la Velocidad de Zhuqing aumento en un 30%.

- **1º Habilidad Espiritual: Puñalada de Velocidad del Infierno** -Dijo Zhuqing, su velocidad se duplico y dio aún más zarpazos.

\- ¡Ya deja de dar vueltas a mi alrededor, que me Estoy mareando! –Grito Wuji y Zhuqing salió volado. Xiao Yan la atrapo con su Cola. Naruto saco un Anillo Morado y dijo.

- **3º Habilidad Espiritual: Cuerpo de Serpiente** -Dijo Naruto y flexibilidad, agilidad y velocidad aumento. Ahora se movía aún más rápido y de manera similar a la de una Serpiente (N/A: la misma manera que Kabuto en Modo Sennin).

En su Mano se generó una Lanza Dorada hecha de pura Esencia Materializada y se lanzó directo a Wuji con su lanza para atravesarlo y dijo- **3º Habilidad Espiritual: Lanza Dorada de la Serpiente Tiránica (2)** -Dijo Naruto y esta se cubrió de Electricidad.

Wuji al ver a Naruto acercarse activo su Guardia Real. Materializando un Oso Gigante con una Armadura Dorada sobre él. Este descendió y se equipó sobre Wuji, dándole una Armadura Dorada de Cuerpo Completo. La Lanza de Naruto le dio en el centro del Pecho y lo estaba retrocediendo, en la Lanza y la Armadura empezaron a generar minúsculas grietas y Naruto paro su Ataque.

-*Silbido* Esa es una Buena Lanza-Dijo Wuji impresionado y dio un golpe de palma al aire- **2º Habilidad Espiritual: Palma de Buda** -Dijo Wuji lanzando una Gigantesca palma de Energía que Naruto esquivo y genero una Explosión. La Poderosa Onda de Choque destruyo una Parte del terreno y le dio a Zhuqing y a Xiao Yan, dañándolas gravemente.

Dai Mubai atrapo a Zhuqing y Naruto al ver que Yan fue dañada se enfureció, Kurama que estaba dentro de Naruto vio esto y dijo.

\- **{Esto se pondrá Feo. Ese Estúpido Oso lastimo a Yan, espero que Naruto no mate al Oso}** –Dijo Kurama nervioso. De repente Naruto desapareció y reapareció al lado de Yan. Eso sorprendió a todos

-"Esa velocidad fue superior a la de Zhuqing, pero no se manifestó ningún Anillo Espiritual, entonces no uso ninguna Habilidad Espiritual ¿Cómo se movió a esa velocidad?"-Se preguntó Mubai.

-Xiao Yan-Dijo Naruto tomando a su Hermana en sus brazos. Al verla Naruto. Vio con sus ojos oscurecidos por su cabello como su hermana estaba inconsciente por el daño que causo la Explosión.

Pronto un aura venenosa empezó a rodear la zona matando la vegetación y todo ser vivo en un radio de 20 metros, todos huyeron despavoridos por el aura venenosa.

-"Este veneno es más potente que el anterior, ¿Acaso planea matar a su hermana?" - pensó Wuji que se alejó de la zona ya que el Veneno lo estaba afectando.

Xiao Yan al contrario de lo que esperaban todos no estaba siendo lastimada por el veneno de Naruto al contrario estaba siendo sanada por el mismo hasta dejarla sin un solo rasguño, entonces Naruto suavemente la apoyo en el suelo y se volteó a ver a Wuji con sus Ojos Dorados llenos de furia.

\- { **Es oficial, ese Oso está bien muerto** } – Pensó Kurama mientras comía palomitas esperando ver la masacre.

-Bastardo…- Dijo Naruto con voz gruesa mientras liberaba aún más veneno haciendo que el estado de la zona empeore hasta las piedras empezaban a derretirse.

\- "Debo mantenerme alejado" – pensó Dai Mubai mientras se alejaba varios metros de la zona.

\- "Que poder" – pensó Wuji mientras que detrás de Naruto la imagen de la Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado aparecía y rugía llena de irá.

-Te romperé cada uno de tus huesos- dijo Naruto mientras tronaba su dedo índice y desaparecía de la vista de todos para aparecer a un lado de Wuji y usando su cola propinó un golpe devastador que lo enviaría a volar de no ser por qué Naruto lo agarró de su pierna y lo atrajo hacia el para propinarle un gran golpe en su cabeza agrietando el suelo descompuesto por el veneno de Naruto.

\- "¡Debo alejarme su veneno, me está debilitando!"- pensó Wuji alarmado, pero era inútil apenas logró pararse Naruto empezó a atacar con sus garras a modo de carpas causándole varios cortes en su cuerpo haciendo que grito de dolor.

-GAAAAAH!- Grito de dolor al sentir como las garras de Naruto se clavaban en su cuello pronto electricidad empezó a rodearlos y del cielo descendió un rato que los golpeo haciendo que Wuji gritara de dolor.

-"Todo mi cuerpo se está entumeciendo!"- pensó Wuji preocupado.

Slashhh.

Y de un movimiento violento Naruto quito sus garras del cuello de Wuji haciendo que sangre saliera a borbotones, pero rápidamente se detuvo misteriosamente la herida había desaparecido pero el dolor aún seguía allí a hora mismo Wuji estaba tumbado en el suelo con el cuerpo entumecido.

-Si todos los huesos de una persona se rompen moriría y no quiero eso, pero si rompo la mitad deberías poder sobrevivir- dijo Naruto con voz fría mientras agarraba la mano de Wuji y aplicaba presión rompiendo todos los huesos de su mano

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.

-AHHHHH!- El sonido de los huesos rompiéndose junto con los gritos de agonía de Wuji formaban una melodía escalofriante. Luego de unos momentos Yan Despierta y ve a Naruto que le estaba rompiendo los Huesos a Wuji, entonces ella rápidamente lo abrazo por detrás y le dijo.

-Para. Ya es suficiente-Dijo Yan e inmediatamente Naruto paro lo que hacía. Su mano Brillo de una Luz Dorada y cubrió el Cuerpo de Wuji, este vio asombrado como esta Aura comenzaba a curarlo casi completamente, aunque tenía varias Heridas y aún estaba el Veneno, todos los Huesos Rotos que tenía estaba casi completamente unidos, solo una que otra Fisura, nada que no arregl semanas de descanso.

-Lo lamento estaba enojado-Dijo Naruto haciendo que todos los presentes temblarán.

-"Si eso es cuando está enojado no quiero verlo furioso"-Pensaron todos en sincronía y luego pensaron-"Nota Mental: Evitar que Xiao Yan sea lastimada al frente de Naruto"-Pensaron todos grabando eso en sus Mentes.

-Entonces, ¿Pasamos? –Preguntó RongRong.

-Todos pasan-Dijo Wuji. Ellos empezaron a Celebrar, Mubai se dio cuenta de algo y pensó.

-"Espera, El Prof. Zhao es Rango 76 y Naruto solo es Rango 39, El Profesor casi le dobla el Rango y aun así lo Venció. ¿Qué tan fuerte será?" –Se Preguntó Mubai y le corrió un Escalofrió por la Espalda. Luego grito.

\- ¡Oscar ven, Conseguiste Clientes! –Grito Mubai e inmediatamente Oscar apareció con una bandeja llena de Tofu.

-Aquí Estoy~ ~ Tofu Oloroso y Ajo Dulce, cada uno por 5 de Cobre-Dijo Oscar y luego preguntó haciendo una pose.

\- Chica Sexy ¿Quieres algo de mi Tofu? -Preguntó Oscar Zhuqing y ella se congelo.

\- ¡¿Y porque no pruebas mi Puño?! ¡Pervertido! -Grito Mubai.

-Que agresivo~ ~-Dijo Oscar.

-Oscar. Dame Tofu y Varios Ajos Dulces-Dijo Wuji.

\- ¿Prof. Zhao? Que adorable-Dijo Oscar con burla.

\- ¡¿Qué Dijiste?! -Grito Zhao.

\- **¡Dulce y Tierno Tofu!** -Dijo Oscar rápidamente apareciendo un Tofu en su mano-Nada, solo recitando un Encantamiento Espiritual-Dijo Oscar evadiendo el tema. Zhuqing y RongRong tenía una Gota en la cabeza por el Comportamiento de Oscar.

-Esto...Siempre pensé que el Encantamiento de Oscar era un tanto espeluznante, pero los Efectos de su Comida son Supremos-Dijo Mubai llamando la atención de ellas.

-la Comida cambia con cada Habilidad. la Primera es el "Tierno" Tofu Oloroso. Es Capaz de Acelerar la Regeneración física, curando Moretones y Rasguños al instante-Explico Mubai y Wuji comió un pedazo y la Heridas Superficiales que tenia se sanaron, mientras sentía que la Fisuras en sus Huesos se arreglaban.

-Su Encantamiento es-Iba a Decir Mubai, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡No digas más! ¡Ya lo sabemos! -Dijeron Zhuqing y RongRong.

-La Segunda Habilidad es el Ajo Dulce. Puede desintoxicar y es capaz de remover cualquier Efecto Secundario Anormal-Explico Mubai y Wuji mordió un Ajo, este brillo y se sentía que podía moverse bien.

-Su Encantamiento es...-Iba a decir Mubai, pero Oscar lo interrumpió.

\- **¡Dulce Ajo Sexy de la Juventud! ~-**Dijo Oscar y eso le genero unas Gotas a todos que no lo conocían. Wuji estaba flexionando y estirando sus músculos hasta que sintió que no podía moverse bien.

-Es por el Veneno de mi Hermano-Dijo Yan llamando la atención de todos-El Veneno de la Serpiente Tiránica del Jade Sagrado es sumamente corrosivo y destructivo, pero a la vez es Curativo. Puede modificar su Veneno para crear otros derivados del mismo, tienes Suerte de que tengas ese Espíritu y solo hayas sido expuesto poco tiempo, sino estarías Completamente Muerto-Dijo Yan.

\- ¿Quieres decir que el Ajo Dulce de Oscar no elimino el Veneno? –Preguntó Mubai.

-Exacto. Ese insignificante Ajo no podrá contra ese Veneno, solo lo Neutralizo durante unos Segundos. Mi Hermano es el Único que puede Eliminar completamente ese Veneno-Respondió Yan. Naruto se acercó a Wuji, coloco su mano como si fuera una Hoja y la Clavo en el Hombro de Wuji. Este se rodeó de su Aura y comenzó a absorber algo que venía de Wuji.

-Listo, elimine el Veneno-Dijo Naruto.

-lleven a los Nuevos Estudiantes a sus Dormitorios. Clausuren el sitio del Examen, el Veneno de Naruto está por todo el Lugar, esa cosa no desaparecerá en un Buen Tiempo-Ordeno Wuji-

\- ¡Si Señor! -Dijeron Mubai y Oscar.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Zhao Wuji estaba en su Habitación, descansado. La Golpiza que le dio Naruto aún estaba presente en su Cuerpo, sentía los Huesos Adoloridos, gran parte de su Cuerpo estaba entumecido por los Rayos de Naruto y del Veneno.

-Ese Chico sí que es un Monstruo, Todavía me duele todo el Cuerpo y ni siquiera pude hacer nada-Dijo Wuji estirándose.

\- ¡Acala! -Dijo una Voz Llamando a Wuji.

\- ¡Quién está ahí! -Grito Wuji.

-Sal afuera-Dijo la Voz y Wuji obedeció.

-"¿Quién es este? Ni siquiera pude detectar su Presencia ¿Sera más fuerte que yo? "-Se Preguntó Wuji Asustado e inmediatamente Activo su Guardia Real.

\- ¡Revélate! ¡Sé que estás Ahí! -Grito Wuji. De repente una figura encapuchada apareció en la zona y cuando este piso el suelo se sentido una Enorme Presencia.

-"Que abrumadora Presencia"-Pensó Wuji. En la Cabeza de la Persona se revelo un Anillo Espiritual de 10,000 Años y luego Otros 8. Eran en total 9 Anillos, 2 Amarillos, 2 Purpuras y 5 Negros.

-"¿Nueve Anillos Espirituales? Entonces esta Persona es un...un... ¡Titulado Douluo!"-Pensó Wuji Asustado, Él no Podría con cualquiera de los Douluo que existían.

\- ¿Quien fuera a pensado que conocería a Acala en esta Pequeña Villa? -Dijo la Persona.

-Disculpe ¿Qué puede necesitar de mí? –Preguntó Wuji siendo lo más respetuoso que podría.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de los Niños de Antes? –Preguntó la Persona.

-"¿Esos Niños? ¿De qué manera ellos están relacionados en este asunto?"-Pensó Wuji y luego se dio cuenta-"Espera un Momento. Si no mal recuerdo esos Gemelos su Apellido era Dugu, la única otra Persona con ese Apellido es"-Wuji ahora si estaba aterrado, esta Persona era la que más le Aterraba. El sujeto se quitó la capucha mostrando que era Dugu Bo, Douluo del Veneno y el Abuelo de Yan y Naruto.

-Sal, Sé que estás ahí-Dijo Dugu Bo y la Persona que estaba escondida detrás del Árbol salió, mostrando que era el Director y dijo haciendo una Reverencia.

-Anciano del Veneno, ¿A que vino a mi Academia? -Preguntó el Director.

-Simple. Vine por Dos Razones-Dijo Dugu Bo.

\- ¿Y Cuáles son? –Preguntó el Director.

-la primera es que viene un Viejo Amigo mío a ayudar a mis Nietos, Que usted Conoce. Alas del Triángulo de Hierro Dorado, Flender-Dijo Dugu Bo revelando la Identidad del Director.

\- ¿Te refieres a? –Preguntó Flender y Dugu Bo asintió. Flender Sonrió ya que iba a ver a su Viejo Amigo y Compañero.

\- ¿Y la Otra? –Preguntó Wuji.

-Que cuiden a mis Nietos-Dijo Dugu Bo sorprendiéndolos.

\- ¿Qué los Cuidemos? –Dijo Flender-Disculpe que lo contradiga, pero ellos ya son Bastantes fuertes. Especialmente tu Nieto, Venció a Wuji y con solo una Mirada me paralizo-Dijo Flender confundido.

-Sé que son Fuertes y de que Naruto puede proteger a Yan, pero conociendo a Naruto se meterá en Múltiples Problemas y peleará contra cualquiera que lastime o amenace a Yan. Un ejemplo es contigo, Tu que eres un Santo Espiritual el 3º Rango más alto Peleo contigo sin Miedo y te Venció, no le importa contra quien pelee nunca se retirara-Dijo Dugu Bo.

-Tengo una Pregunta-Dijo Flender y luego pregunto-Exactamente ¿Qué habilidades tiene tu Nieto? –Preguntó Flender.

-Ese chico es Único. Con solo Cinco Años Venció a una Serpiente Datura de 10, 000 Años el Solo y obtuvo un Hueso Espiritual Externo de ella-Dijo Dugu Bo impactando a ellos.

\- ¿Con solo Cinco Años venció a esa Serpiente? –Dijo Sorprendido Wuji.

\- ¿Y tiene un Hueso Espiritual Externo de 10,000 Años? –Dijo Flender.

-Sí, ese chico no tiene Límite alguno, No me sorprenderá si en 10 Años consiga un Anillo de 100,000 Años-Dijo Dugu Bo.

-Entendido, Los Cuidaremos-Dijo Flender y Wuji al Mismo tiempo.

-Eso espero-Dijo Dugu Bo y se retiró.

La Aventura de Naruto y Yan recién comienza, ¿Qué les esperara el Futuro?

(1) Acala es una Fiera Deidad Guardiana del Culto Budista Vajrayāna. Lucha contra el Mal en el Infierno.

(2) La Lanza es como la que Genera Tang San con su 5º Anillo Espiritual. Solo que, de color Dorado, cubre todo el brazo y Tiene un Aura Eléctrica.

Espero que les haya gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una sugerencia o que les pareció. También pueden dar ideas para los siguientes capítulos o para nuevas historias.

Bueno, Hasta la otra, Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

* * *

En Este Capítulo me ayudo Antares-StormRage.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegro que te gustara.

 **Ryomy** : Gracias. Dugu Bo no hizo Nada por una razón, porque Naruto ya lo hizo por él. Sobre la Personalidad de Naruto si lo es, es solo cuando se trata de Yan pierde toda la Razón y es como una bestia.

 **Guest** : Me gusta tu idea, leeré esa historia y darle un comienzo Similar, gracias por la sugerencia.

-Otra cosa, Se preguntarán porque Naruto tiene más de una Habilidad por Cada Anillo, eso es simple. Lo base en que un Gusano de Seda Helada de 1,000,000 de años llamado Ensueño le otorgo a Huo Yuhao 5 Habilidades con solo su Primer Anillo y entonces teniendo en cuenta lo irregular de eso entonces por Cada Anillo Naruto adquirirá 3 Habilidades pro cada uno.

-Si creen que me pase con la paliza de Wuji es para mostrar la furia de Naruto. Hay un Dicho, Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un Dragón cuando esté dormido, sino, tendrá su Furia. Con Naruto es así.

\- Si les hizo Familiar la Paliza de Wuji mi Amigo Antares-StormRage la baso en la de Kaneki contra Ayato de Tokyo Ghoul. Se hizo de esa manera por una simple y sencilla razón, para demostrar la Furia y el Poder de Naruto.

-El Capitulo Anterior abarco desde el Manhua 13 hasta más o menos el 16. Los capítulos que se abarcaran serán más o menos 5 o 6, dependiendo de lo que pase.

-Una cosa es que me equivoque en el Titulo de la Historia, ese era el Primer nombre de la Historia, pero lo cambie, ese error ya fue corregido en este Capítulo.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- _"_ pensamiento humano".

- **Habla de Bestia Espiritual/Bijū**.

-" **pensamiento de Bestia Espiritual** /" **Bijū**.

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū/Bestia Espiritual con su Jinchūriki/Anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

 **Técnica Espiritual:**

Ejemplos:

 **Escama Roja Venenosa de Jade.**

 **Escama Azul Venenosa de Jade.**

 **Veneno Violeta de la Serpiente de Jade.**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Combat Continent ni tampoco de ningún personaje de ningún anime mencionado.

* * *

" **La Historia del Douluo del Veneno Dorado** "

" **Capítulo III"**

" **Aparece el Séptimo Monstruo de Shrek y un Viaje al Bosque Star Luo"**

* * *

Naruto había despertado, recordando lo que paso el Día Anterior. El Examen de Ingreso, la Pelea que tuvo contra el Oso (N/A: ¿O debería decir Masacre?) y la Pelea sobre los Cuartos. Yan, RongRong y Zhuqing se iban a quedar en una Casa mientras que Mubai, Oscar, Otro más y él iban a estar en otro.

Yan se había enojado por haberse separado de su hermano, ella quiso que le colocaran a ella y a Naruto en una Casa para ellos Dos, El Director había dicho que las Chicas iban en una y los Chicos en otra, mientras que Yan refuto que ellos dos habían estado toda su Vida Juntos y eso no iba a cambiar, además de que Naruto a veces cuando dormía soltaba Veneno que podría matar a los otros y ella era la Única además de su Abuelo que podía sobrevivir a eso, entonces después de una Larga Discusión Yan tuvo lo que quería.

Ahora mismo estaban en su Propia Casa, Que tenía Dos Cuartos, una Sala, Un Baño y Cocina, mientras que no era muy Gran y no tenía comida aún era suficientemente grande para ellos Dos, pero el dilema es que Yan no usaba su Cuarto y Dormía en la Misma Cama que Naruto, al parecer estar Durmiendo juntos desde nacieron le hizo difícil a Yan y a Naruto poder dormir estando Separados el uno del otro, entonces ahora mismo Naruto estaba acostado en la Cama con Yan durmiendo sobre su Pecho y el tenia la el brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella.

-"Realmente no puedo dormir sin ella"-Pensó Naruto viendo a Yan Dormir.

\- **{Eso pasa por estar Pegado a ella el 100% del Tiempo}** -Comento Kurama.

\- {No es mi Culpa que seamos Gemelos, además, ¿Quién te pregunto?} –Respondió Naruto.

\- **{Solo decía. No te enojes}** –Dijo Kurama.

\- {Sabes, realmente me alegra haber Reencarnado en este Mundo} –Dijo Naruto, Durante este Tiempo tuvo lo que realmente deseo, una Familia y Amigos, simplemente no podía haber pedido algo mejor, pero todo lo Bueno esto no es Perfecto, Su Madre murió cuando nació y su padre cuando tenía 5 Años. Lo bueno es que tenía a su Abuelo que los cuido y una Hermana con los cuales nunca estaría solo.

\- **{A mí también, Pero ¿No extrañas a tus Amigos?}** –Preguntó Kurama.

\- {Claro que los extraño, pero igualmente iba a terminar solo. Recuerda que hubiera vivido al menos 100 años y ellos habrían fallecido una Década antes} –Dijo Naruto siendo honesto. La Increíble Vitalidad del Clan Uzumaki era tanto una Bendición como una maldición, iba a vivir mucho y casi no envejecería, pero todas las demás personas morirían antes que él, significaba que sus Amigos Morirían antes que él y estaría nuevamente solo.

\- **{Eso es Cierto, pero me tendrías a tu lado, así que no estarías Completamente solo}** –Dijo Kurama y eso hizo sonreír a Naruto.

\- {Si, Tienes razón} –Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Unos momentos después Yan Despertó, ella se sentó en la Cama y se estiro de una Forma que la hacía ver Adorable.

\- ¿Ya es de Día? –Preguntó Yan frotándose un Ojo.

-Sí, Buenos Días, Princesa del Jade-Dijo Naruto.

-Bueno Días para ti también, Emperador Tirano-Dijo Yan.

\- ¿Emperador Tirano? Ok, eso es nuevo-Dijo Naruto parándose de la cama y estirándose.

-Tu Espíritu tiene "Tirano" en el Nombre y tienes el Aura de un Emperador, de ahí viene el Apodo-Dijo Yan.

Ambos se pararon de la Cama y fueron al baño, aunque para Naruto era algo vergonzoso bañarse con su Hermana de alguna forma siempre lo convencía para que se Bañaran juntos, no tenía ni idea de que como lo hacía, pero igualmente pasaba. En ese momento Naruto cortaba su Conexión con Kurama para que él no viera a su Hermana Desnuda, aunque tenga Personalidad Masculina él no tiene Genero y había estado más de un Siglo dentro de Dos Mujeres, estaba acostumbrado a verlas, así que no le interesaba, pero igualmente Naruto lo hacía por si acaso.

-Vamos a Comer-Dijo Yan e iban a comer hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Ah, Cierto-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Sabes en donde está la Cafetería? –Preguntó Yan y ambos tenían una Gota en la Nuca, este Lugar era Grande y estaban completamente perdidos.

-¡Aléjate!-

-Por favor espera!-la voz de una mujer gritando y de un chico llego a los oídos de los gemelos que se voltearon y allí vieron a una mujer bastante linda (en opinión de Naruto) y a un chico que parecía el típico mocoso que no recibió un abrazo de su papá de chiquito.

-¡Aléjate, Aléjate!-Grito nuevamente la mujer, pero el chico se negaba a soltar a la mujer, Naruto veía todo esto con el ceño fruncido nunca le agradaron esta clase de tipos y Yan buenos... Basta con decir que el aura que desprendía lograba asustar ligeramente a Kurama para saber que estaba muy enojada.

-Alto te crees hombre al molestar a una dama!- Grito Yan llamando la atención del chico que volteó a verla y la mujer aprovecho para soltarse y alejarse. El chico miro a Yan, pero por extraño que parezca en vez de tener su cuerpo normal a la visión del chico ella tenía el cuerpo de una fresa.

-"Tan bonita como un Dulce"- pensó con una línea de baba y sus ojos en forma de corazón.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó el chico Yan lo miro con asco

-¡Pervertido!- grito Yan

-Bastardo, que intentabas a plena luz del día- dijo Naruto liberando su aura dándole una apariencia amenazante

-Metete en tus asuntos cebollín!- grito el chico ignorando olímpicamente el aura de Naruto

Dentro del mencionado Kurama miraba todo esto con una gota de sudor- **{O el chico tiene huevos o es un completo imbécil}** -pensó Kurama

Naruto le creció una marca en la cabeza mientras su aura aumentaba aún más

-Maldito mocoso quién te crees que Eres- dijo con enojó Naruto

-Tu un cebollín y yo una persona- dijo con simpleza el chico mientras se limpiaba la oreja con el dedo meñique.

Flush.

Naruto avanzo en un estallido de velocidad y paso a centímetros del Chico sin dañarlo físicamente el chico quedó en shock por la velocidad de Naruto.

-Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo si tienes las bolas- dijo Naruto con un aire de suficiencia mientras se una mano por su cabello y la gorra que usaba el chico quedó reducida a simples tiras.

-Tan arrogante por ser un maestro espiritual, ¿Huh? - dijo el chico mientras la temperatura del lugar aumentaba y en los ojos del chico se veían reflejadas dos llamas llenas de furia.

Entonces varias llamas se dirigieron a Naruto rodeándolo en un círculo de fuego.

-Pues yo también lo soy! - dijo el chico mientras miraba a Naruto directamente a sus ojos. Detrás suyo aparecieron Dos Anillos Amarillos y una Ave de Fuego que estaba detrás suyo.

-"¡Un Fénix!"-Pensó Naruto sorprendido.

\- { **Hay por favor. Otra Criatura Mitológica}** –Dijo Kurama.

-Ya que tú fuiste quien busco problemas. No me contendré-Dijo el Chico terminando la materialización de su Guardia Real.

-Buhahahahaa ¡¿Eso es un Fénix?!-Comenzó a reír Yan- ¡Esas son Alas de Pollo! –Dijo Yan riendo y era verdad. La pequeña cresta en su Cabeza, las Alas Cortas y la aparente discapacidad de volar lo hacía ver un Pollo de Fuego.

\- ¡¿Q.… ¡¿Quién es un Maldito Pollo?! -Grito el Chico y luego disparo de su Boca unas llamas Moradas- ¡Mira de Cerca! ¡Soy un Fénix! **1º Habilidad Espiritual: Aliento del Fénix -**Grito el Chico lanzando su Ataque.

Naruto se paró frente de Yan y su cuerpo desprendía un Aura Fría. Alzo su Mano Derecha que estaba cubierta de una Armadura de Hielo que parecía de Cristal y con esa destruyo por completo las Llamas del Chico Pollo.

\- ¿Qu-Qué? ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? –Grito el Chico sorprendido.

 **- 3º Habilidad Espiritual: Garra de Emperador de Hielo**. Ningún ataque de Fuego puede vencerme, Soy el Emperador del Hielo Eterno. Para mí no importa si eres un Fénix o un Pollo no podrás vencerme-Dijo Naruto y en su Cuerpo tenía una Armadura de Cristal.

\- ¡Que no soy un Pollo! **2º Habilidad Espiritual: Baño de Fuego del Fénix** -Grito el Chico y su Cuerpo se Cubrió de llamas y detrás suyo había un Fénix de llamas, este reunió llamas a su alrededor y lanzo una Gigantesca Bola de Fuego de llamas Violetas.

Naruto genero unas Cuernas de Seda en su mano y las lanzo, estas destruyeron la Bola de Fuego y amarraron la Boca del Chico Pollo.

- **1º Habilidad Espiritual: Seda Helada** -Dijo Naruto nombrando su Ataque. Genero más cuerdas y comenzó a envolver al Chico.

\- ¡Hey, Suéltame! –Grito el Chico y se encendió en llamas. Logrando romper algunas Cuerdas y logro soltarse.

-Ho, Parece que realmente eres un Fénix. Tus llamas sí que son calientes-Felicito Naruto.

-Gracias, Ahora te voy a mostrar el Poder de un Fénix-Dijo el Chico y nuevamente se cubrió de llamas. Esta vez Naruto genero una Armadura de Hielo en sus Brazos con detalles de Oro en su Cuerpo (1).

-Ven, Fénix-Dijo Naruto y fue al Combate. Intercambiaban golpes, pero Naruto iba ganando, ningún ataque del Fénix le llegaba y el Extinguía sus Llamas con suma facilidad. Como último golpe Naruto dio un Golpe de Palma al Pecho del Chico y lo mando a volar lejos, hasta que chocó contra un Árbol y este lo paro.

\- ¡Paren de Pelear! Ustedes lo Mal-Entendieron, ¡El Es una Buena Persona! -Dijo la Chica defendiendo al Gordito.

\- ¡¿Huh?! -Dijeron los Gemelos.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? -Preguntó una persona acercándose y vieron que era Dai Mubai.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Gordito? -Dijo Mubai viéndolos.

-Yo le dije que quería romper, entonces Hongjun no me dejaba ir. Fue todo un Malentendido-Dijo la Chica revelando la verdad, luego le dio una Cesta a Hongjun y dijo.

-Ma Hongjun, en verdad no somos una Buena Pareja. Toma, esto es para que me recuerdes-Dijo la Chica y ella se fue corriendo.

-Yo no quería presionarla. Solo quería decirle que dejara los Bollos Rellenos, entonces ustedes aparecieron-Dijo Hongjun con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- "¿Bollos antes que ella? Con razón lo abandono"-Pensaron todos al Unísono.

-Parece que todo fue malentendido. Nauta, Él es el Estudiante más Antiguo de la Academia, Su nombre es Ma Hongjun-Dijo Mubai presentando al Gordito.

-Debido a la Mutación de su Esencia, sus Llamas se volvieron muy poderosas. La Temperatura y la Adhesión de sus Llamas son Extremadamente Altas, Haciéndolas Difíciles de Extinguir, Pero debido esa Mutación, Su Cuerpo se vio afectado-Dijo Mubai explicando las Habilidades del Gordo.

-Él Puede Pelear y Comer, ¿Cuál es el Problema? -Preguntó Yan.

-Es que Come Demasiado-Respondió Mubai confundiéndolos-les Explico. La Principal Desgracia del Gordito, Es que su Esencia es Demasiado Poderosa para su Cuerpo, y Necesita Comer mucho, Sí no, esta se Descontrolaría y lo mataría-Explico Mubai.

-Y olvide decírselos, Su Esencia es…un Pollo-Dijo Mubai esquivando un Bollo Volador de parte de Hongjun.

\- ¡Que soy un Fénix, Maldita sea! -Grito Hongjun Molesto y luego dijo.

-Incluso si mi Esencia es un Pollo ¡Soy un Pollo que golpeo a los Demás y se Convirtió en un Fénix! ¡Recuérdelo! ¡Soy el Fénix de Fuego Maligno, Ma Hongjun! -Grito Hongjun abriendo la Boca mostrando que tiene su Marca Espiritual en su Lengua.

-Hmph, ¡Que estupidez! Iré a comer el Desayuno-Dijo Hongjun yéndose y lanzando la Canasta ya vacía.

-Qué escuela-Dijo Yan.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Naruto. Dai Mubai se dio cuenta del Hielo que cubría a Naruto y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el Hielo? –Preguntó Mubai.

-Es de mi Segunda Esencia-Respondió Naruto.

-Ya veo… ¡Espera! ¡¿Segunda Esencia?! -Grito Mubai Sorprendido.

-Sí, Mi Segundo Espíritu es El Escorpión Emperador de Hielo-Respondió Naruto y saco sus Anillos. Eran 3 Negros, Cada uno daba una presencia colosal que hizo que Mubai retrocediera del Miedo.

-T-T-T-Tres Anillos de 10-10,000 años-Dijo Mubai impactado/asustado y luego se desmayó. Eso genero una Gota en la Nuca a Yan y a Naruto.

\- "Creo que fue mucho" -Pensó Naruto

\- **{No, que va ¿Por qué lo dices?}** –Dijo con Sarcasmo Kurama.

\- {¿Se imaginan su sorpresa cuando sepa la verdad?} –Preguntó una Tercera Persona.

\- {Mejor Cállate} –Dijo una Cuarta Voz Femenina.

\- {Tian Meng, Bing Di. Despertaron} –Dijo Naruto.

Uno era una Chico con Cabello Rubio Platino, Ojos marrones y Piel Clara. Usaba un Suéter Blanco con Capucha que parecía tener la cara de un Animal y unas largas Orejas, también tiene Detalles Dorados (2).

La otra era una Joven Chica de Cabello verde que estaba peinado en trenzas gemelas, Piel Clara y ojos Amarillos. Usaba un Camisa Blanca sin mangas con un Muño Verde que tiene una Joya, una Capa Verde con detalles en los hombros y una Falda Verde a Juego. Con medias negras hasta los Muslos y unos largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps. En la Cabeza tenía un tipo de Muño Blanco y poseía una larga Cola de Escorpión que parecía estar hecha de jade con la Punta Blanca con detalles dorados (3).

\- {Si, Sentimos estar ausentes durante tanto tiempo, estábamos recargando energía para ti} –Dijo Meng.

\- {Gracias, Lo aprecio mucho} -Dijo Naruto.

\- **{Esto sí que esta concurrido}** –Dijo Kurama.

\- {Y Que lo digas, Recuerdo como paso esto} –Dijo Naruto recordando cuando su Cabeza se llenó de tanta gente.

* * *

Flashback: Hace 4 Años.

* * *

En el Norte de Soul Land (N/A: Si no me equivoco es el nombre del Mundo), Al Extremo Norte del País. Se ve como un Espacio en Blanco en el Mapa. Esta es Zona Prohibida para los Humanos.

Un Entorno Glacial Constante hace que sea Imposible vivir para los Humanos. También un Lugar donde habitan Cientos de Bestias Espirituales Poderosas. Para los Humanos este es el Lugar más horrible en todo el Mundo, Este Lugar lo llaman "Norte Absoluto". Una Bestia Similar a un Tipo de T-Rex Albino estaba comiendo hasta que de repente fue aplastada por un Pie Gigantesco.

El Monstruo Colosal parece tener al menos 50 Metros de Alto, Tenia Forma Humanoide, Grandes y Fuertes Manos, Un Cuerpo Robusto, Picos en la Cabeza y en los Hombros, y una Pequeña Cabeza con ojos brillantes e incluso tenía una Pequeña cola de primate.

De la Nieve de alrededor se estaba moviendo algo y de ella salió una Persona. Era un Naruto de 8 Años con un Suéter Blanco con detalles Verdes que había escapado del pie de ese Titán. Fue a esta región tan lejana para Conseguir los Anillos de su Segundo Espíritu, en donde Vivía era Difícil conseguir Bestias Poderosas de hielo para ser sus Anillos, Entonces su Abuelo lo mando para acá.

\- "Casi soy aplastado" –Pensó Naruto viendo el lugar rodeado absolutamente todo de Nieve y la Gigantesca Huella del Monstruo.

\- { **Tu Abuelo sí que está loco como para mandarte para acá solo** } –Comento Kurama.

\- {Mejor Cállate} –Dijo Naruto.

* * *

TimeSkip: Varias Horas Después.

* * *

Naruto iba caminando sin Rumbo por el Norte Absoluto. No había encontrado Bestias Espirituales Fuertes, La Mayoría Huía de él o eran demasiados débiles para ser sus Anillos. Estaba cansado de Caminar, No importa cuánto caminaba todo le parecía igual. Estaba tentado en regresar y matar al Simio Titán de Antes para obtener su Anillo, ese parecía ser Fuerte y calculaba que tenía que poseer más de 100,000 años.

\- {Si no encuentro algo pronto, Voy de regreso a matar a ese Simio Gigante} –Dijo Naruto a Kurama ya harto de esto.

\- **{Yo también, Estoy tentado a Llamar a una de las Bestias más fuertes de aquí como esos llamados "Demonios Emperadores"}** –Dijo Kurama.

\- {Buena idea} –Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Manifestó una gigantesca Aura de Veneno y a su Espíritu en Forma Física. Toda la Nieve a su alrededor se estaba derritiendo y las Bestias Espirituales que tenían Menos de 1,000 años estaban muriendo mientras que otras escapaban. De repente el Cielo se volvió de color verde jade y apareció una Enorme Presencia.

En el horizonte apareció una elegante figura, era un Escorpión como de un Metro de Largo, su cuerpo parecía estar Hecho de Diamante o de Hielo, tenía unos Ojos Amarillos, Joyas Azules por todo el Cuerpo y poseía una Cola que parecía estar Hecha de Jade.

-Un Escorpión de Hielo-Dijo Naruto reconociendo a la Bestia que también es un Escorpión de Hielo.

\- **¿Un Humano posee tal Aura?** –Dijo el Escorpión de Hielo con una Voz Femenina.

-Es Hembra-Dijo Naruto reconociendo la Voz delicada.

- **Humano ¿Quién eres y Qué haces aquí?** –Preguntó el Escorpión de Hielo.

-Soy Dugu Naruto, Busco Anillos Espirituales para mi Segundo Espíritu-Respondió Naruto siendo respetuoso, ya que sabía que esa Bestia tenía más de 100,000 años y ella podía vencerlo- ¿Podría saber tu Nombre? –Preguntó Naruto.

- **Soy Bing Di, El Escorpión Emperador de Hielo. La 7º Bestia más Fuerte de Todas y la 1º Más fuerte del Norte Absoluto (2)** -Dijo Bing Bi presentándose.

\- {Que fuerte es ella} -Dijo Naruto.

\- **{Si, Podría ser un Buen Anillo}** -Comento Kurama.

-Bing Bi, Quiero proponerte algo-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ella-Quiero que seas mi 1º Anillo de mi Espíritu-Propuso Naruto.

\- **¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ser tu Anillo?** –Preguntó Bing Bi. Luego vio que Naruto manifestó su Espíritu, lo reconoció al instante- **Tu Espíritu es un Escorpión de Hielo** -Dijo Bing Bi impresionada.

-No cualquier Escorpión de Hielo. Mi Espíritu eres tú, Un Escorpión Emperador de Hielo-Dijo Naruto y luego extendió su mano-Con tu Ayude podre ser el más Fuerte de todos, Tampoco estarás muerta. Solo estarás dentro de mí, así estarás viva y tampoco estarás sola. Tengo otra Bestia en mi Cuerpo-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Bing Bi-Con tu Poder seremos invencibles-Dijo Naruto y Bing Di estaba considerando la Oferta.

\- **¿Cómo haremos eso?** –Preguntó Bing Di.

-Solo Muestra tu Poder, luego lo asimilare y al final seremos uno-Respondió Naruto.

- **Está bien, lo hare** -Dijo Bing Di. Luego de su Cuerpo comenzó a salir mucha Energía Verde Jade en Forma Líquida y esta comenzó a ir hacia Naruto. Esta entro dentro de Naruto y algo dentro del Escorpión salió y entro en Naruto.

Luego la Marca Espiritual que tiene Naruto en la Espalada brillo Intensamente y luego surgió un par de Anillos Espirituales. Eran de Color Rojo que parecían tener una Cola de Escorpión, luego estos empezaron a cambiar, marcas Doradas aparecieron en ellos formando un Total de Cuatro, Mostrando los 400,000 Años del Escorpión Emperador de Hielo. El Poder de Naruto aumento drásticamente, ahora era mucho más Grande y se sentía aún más fuerte, con un Movimiento de manos Naruto congelo a cientos de Bestias.

\- "Increíble"-Pensó Naruto impresionado.

\- {¿Qué esperabas, Es parte de mi Poder?} –Dijo Bing Di manifestándose fuera de Naruto en su Forma Espiritual. Que era la de una Joven Chica.

-Que Hermosa eres-Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Bing Di.

\- {C-Cállate. Te voy a explicar lo siguiente-Dijo Bing Di- {Como Sabrás las Bestias Espirituales de más de 100, 000 Años Producimos un Hueso Espiritual} -Dijo Bing Di.

-Entonces, Quieres que me Fusione con el Tuyo para aumentar nuestro poder, ¿verdad? -Dijo Naruto.

\- {Exacto, Mi Hueso Espiritual Es Mucho más Fuerte. De hecho, puede cambiar de Forma-Informo Bing Di- {Esta en Dos, uno de Torso y Otro de Brazo Derecho Externo. Entonces toma el Hueso de Mi Cuerpo para aumentar nuestros Poderes y hacer aún más fuerte nuestra unión} -Dijo Bing Di.

-Entendido-Naruto se acercó al Cadáver de Bing Di y extendió su Mano. Del mismo salieron Dos Cosas, Uno que parecía una Caja Torácica y otro una Pata de Hueso que estaba brillando y tenía unas Hojas (3). Luego ambos Huesos Entraron en Naruto y este comenzó a asimilarlo.

Luego de una o dos horas logro asimilarlo por Completo. Contando a esos Dos tenía en total 4 Huesos Espirituales, Dos Externos y Dos Internos. En el pecho de Naruto estaba brillando con una Luz Verde mostrando que en él estaba el Hueso Espiritual y en el Brazo Izquierdo había una Hoja que era similar al Hueso de Antes.

\- {Increíble, Asimilaste mi Poder, Huesos Espirituales y Anillo con suma facilidad} –Dijo Bing Di impresionada.

\- { **¿Qué esperabas?, Es Nuestro Anfitrión** } –Dijo Kurama.

\- {Así que tú eres la Otra Bestia que está dentro de Naruto} –Dijo Bing Di viendo a Kurama.

\- **{Bingo, Soy el Kyūbi no Yōko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas) Kurama, llevémonos bien}** –Dijo Kurama.

\- {Ahora con la ayuda de Bing-Bing podremos avanzar rápidamente} –Dijo Naruto.

\- {¿Bing-Bing que pasa con el Apodo?} –Preguntó Bing Di.

\- {Simplemente pensé en que te quedaría} -Respondió Naruto.

\- {Esta bien. Ahora vamos a ver la zona para inspeccionarla} –Dijo Bing Di.

-Entendido-Dijo Naruto y comenzó partir. Luego al poco tiempo surgió una Bestia del Suelo. Tenía una cabeza regordeta, redonda, que parece muy carnosa. Su diámetro es de aproximadamente 1 metro y la longitud de más de 7 metros. Todo su cuerpo presentado es de color blanco jade, brillante y translúcido. Debajo de su superficie, la luz brilla intensamente. En su cabeza tiene un par de ojos brillantes con luz dorada. Lo más peculiar es que a partir de medio metro de distancia de su cabeza, cada intervalo en el que se ve un patrón de oro en forma de círculo, de la cabeza a la cola, hay un total de 10 patrones de oro.

\- {¡¿Tian Meng?! ¿Qué hace basura como tu aquí?} –Preguntó Bing Di al Gusano Gigante que se impresiono al oír esa Voz viniendo de un Humano.

\- **¿Bing Di, Eres tú?** -Dijo Tian Meng- **Conque te uniste a un Humano, Justamente lo que yo planeaba-** Dijo Tian Meng para impresión de ellos- **Joven, Puedo hacerte una Petición-** Dijo Tian Meng y Naruto alzo una Ceja- **Ge, Quiere ser tu Anillo Espiritual** -Pidió Tian Meng.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi Anillo y Qué habilidades tienes? –Preguntó Naruto.

- **Ge quiere ser tu Anillo para así ser parte de un Dios** -Dijo Tian Meng impresionando a todos- **Ustedes los Humanos pueden convertirse en uno, entonces si me Uno a Ti Podre ser uno también y podré vivir eternamente** -Dijo Tian Meng.

- **Soy una Bestia Espiritual de 1,000,000 de años** -Dijo Tian Meng para el Impacto de Naruto- **Te Proporcionare 2 Anillos, 11 Habilidades Espirituales y 2 Huesos Espirituales. Junto a la adquisición de Habilidades Mentales** -Informo Tian Meng.

\- Exactamente ¿Qué tipo de Habilidades? –Preguntó Naruto

- **En los Anillos son Seda Helada, Imitación/Ilusión, Asalto del Alma, Copia Perfecta, Predicción del Emperador del Hielo y Una que puedes crear tú Mismo. Mientras que otro se combinara con tus Ojos para crear un Tipo de Pseudo-Espíritu en ellos. Las Habilidades que obtendrás son:**

 **Detección Mental** **: Visión mejorada, Ralentiza la percepción del tiempo. Perciba detalles minuciosos en el entorno, incluido el más leve movimiento o contracción muscular, vectores de movimiento, poder espiritual y distancia a los objetos. También crea la sensación de que hay un cerebro secundario que ayuda a procesar toda la información.**

 **Visión Estereoscópica de 360 grados** **: Una Visión que permite ver todo dentro del rango, desde cualquier ángulo deseado, incluso si los ojos están cerrados.**

 **Perturbación Mental:** **interrumpe temporalmente el estado mental y los sentidos del oponente-** Dijo Tian Meng.

-Impresionante-Dijo Naruto.

\- {Para ser tan débil concedes buenas habilidades} –Admitió Bing Di.

-Antes dijiste que das un Hueso Espiritual. ¿Qué Habilidades Concede? –Preguntó Naruto.

- **Es un Hueso del Cráneo, Condese las Siguientes Habilidades y Efectos** :

 **Aumenta los Siguientes Atributos:**

 **-100% en el Poder Mental.**

 **-100% en Poder Espiritual.**

 **-20% en la Cultivación de la Esencia.**

 **-15% en Fuerza, Poder, Defensa y Velocidad.**

 **-30% en Recuperación.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **-Inmunidad a los Ataques Mentales.**

 **-Agota la fuerza espiritual del enemigo.**

 **-Rayo de luz de los ojos, con poder de perforación extremadamente feroz.**

 **-Inmunidad a las ilusiones y el encanto. Cualquier habilidad de tipo alucinación pierde todos los efectos bajo su luz. Es el Hueso del Cráneo Más Poderoso de Todos.**

 **El otro es uno Externo que crea un Tercer Ojos. Aumenta el Poder Mental, Poder Espiritual y la Sabiduría en un 100%. El Fuerza, Poder y Velocidad en 20%. La Esencia aumenta en un 50%, El Control de la Misma en un 70% y el Desgaste se reduce en un 100%**

 **Esta condese la Habilidad de Paralizar al Enemigo, Control Mental, Un Poderoso choque al Alma del Enemigo y puede Crear un Ataque de Pura Esencia muy Destructivo** -Explico Tian Meng.

-Qué Fuerte-Dijo Naruto impresionado.

- **Entonces ¿Puedo ser tu Anillo Espiritual?** –Preguntó Tian Meng **.**

-Hmm, Hay un Dilema, Ya tengo los Anillos que necesito-Dijo Naruto.

- **En eso no hay problema, Mis Anillos Pueden estar Dormidos dentro tuyo y cuando alcances el Rango 30 estos automáticamente se unirán, mientras que con el Rango 40 pasara exactamente los Mismo** -Dijo Tian Meng.

-Ya veo, entonces, Si puedes serlo-Dijo Naruto. Tian Meng inmediatamente se acercó a Naruto y libero todo su Poder. Este entro en Naruto y dejo el Cuerpo Físico de Tian Meng en el suelo.

\- {Que bien. Este Chico tiene Atributos Mentales y de Hielo. Ademes, Su poder es gigantesco, no tuve que sellar nada del mío para unirme. Simplemente perfecto} –Dijo Tian Meng Feliz y ahora tenía la forma de un Chico Rubio con Ropa Blanca.

\- **{Por favor no me digas que esto pasara de ahora en adelante}** –Preguntó Kurama.

\- {Solo algunos, No todos pueden entrar} –Respondió Naruto para el Alivio de Kurama. Naruto se acercó al Cuerpo de Tian Meng y saco dos Objetos. Uno de ellos era una tiara bastante hermosa de color violeta con detalles dorados en el centro había dos protuberancias que se extendían hacia arriba a similares a unas alas (4).

El otro era bastante peculiar cubría el entorno de la cuenca y se extendía hasta ambos lados de su cara el hueso era de color blanco con detalles plateados y delante de los ojos de Naruto surgían cristales de color plateados semitransparentes (5).

Naruto los Tomo y comenzó a fusionarse con ellos. luego de unas Horas logro asimilarlos y probo sus Habilidades.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Cuando llego a su Casa mostró los Anillos a su Abuelo, el cual casi tuvo un Ataque al Corazón por ver los 2 Anillos de 400,000 años de Naruto, El Preguntón como los Obtuvo contándole toda la Verdad, pero omitiendo a Kurama. Luego de eso le dijo que por ahora nunca Sacara sus Anillos hasta que obtenga su **3º Habilidad Espiritual: Imitación/Ilusión** para darle la Apariencia de unos de 10,000 años.

Entreno sus Habilidades de Hielo con Tian Meng y Bing-Bing instruyéndole, simplemente era demasiado Hábil con esa Esencia, avanzo a pasos Gigantescos y logro llegar al Rango 30 en un Tiempo récord, luego paro su entrenamiento para esperar a Yan y cuando ella llego al Rango 20 comenzó nuevamente su Entrenamiento.

-Hermano, Vayamos a Comer-Dijo Yan.

-Está bien, Vamos-Dijo Naruto, Agarro a Mubai y lo coloco sobre su hombro como si fuera un Saco de Patatas y fueron a la cafetería.

* * *

Academia Shrek: Cafetería.

* * *

En la Cafetería estaba llena de cientos de Platos Vacíos. Zhuqing, RongRong, Yan y Naruto estaba viendo la Discusión de Hongjun y de Mubai (Quien acababa de Despertar). Al parecer antes de que llegaran Hongjun se había comido todo lo que había y por eso estaban discutiendo.

\- ¡¿Acaso estás Loco?! ¡Te comiste todo! ¿Qué se supone que comamos? -Grito Mubai Molesto.

\- ¡¿Quién les Dijo que tardaran tanto?! -Grito Hongjun en respuesta.

\- ¡Ya te lo he dicho cientos de Veces!, ¡No puedes comer hasta que estemos todos! -Grito Mubai agarrando la Camisa de Hongjun.

-¡Cuando terminas de comer ya no hay para nadie!- Grito Mubai

-¡ya estoy harto!, ¿al menos puedes esperar a que termine de comer? - preguntó el chico pollo

-¡que no puedes!- Grito Mubai

\- ¿Enserio no sé a llenado aún con todo eso? - preguntó Yan con una gota de sudor

-…- Naruto solo se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo contestar eso

\- ¡Estúpido gordito!, Si no cocinas algo en menos de 30 minutos ¡te comeremos a ti pollito!- grito Mubai furioso

\- ¡Que soy un fénix no un pollo!- grito enojado el "fénix"

-Jejejejej todos están tan animados- dijo RongRong.

-el pollo es muy grasoso, ¿No hay algo más? - preguntó Zhuqing.

\- ¡No se preocupe hermosa dama a hora que he llegado puede comer mí! - grito alguien todos voltearon a ver quién era.

\- **¡Dulce y Tierno Tofu! **-Dijo el nuevo presente que tenía el pelo plateado corto y ojos azules

-"Oscar? –Pensó RongRong recordando aquel viejo con barba

-Ni, aunque Luzcas así-Dijo Zhuqing cruzándose de brazos

-Hermanito creo que me desmayare del shock-dijo Yan mientras se aferraba de Naruto

-Es demasiado oloroso aún no lo entiende-Dijo Naruto intentando no vomitar por el olor

-Ho, Ho, Ho, alguien quiere de mi tofu? - preguntó

PAM PAM

-Moriré tan solo del olor- grito Mubai mientras le daba un puñetazo

-Es tan oloroso que creo voy a vomitar!- Grito el pollo mientras le daba una patada en la cara

\- ¿Quién demonios te dejo hacer tofu en la cafetería!?- Grito Mubai.

\- ¿No era mi turno de cocinar? - Preguntó Oscar

\- ¡Es el turno del gordito!-Grito Mubai mientras RongRong reía.

* * *

Cambio de Escena.

* * *

A hora estábamos acompañando a este particular grupo

-Tenemos reglas simples no se permiten actos sexuales ni robos-Explicaba Mubai

-Pero apoyamos el Bullying y las peleas- dijo causando que a Naruto se le caiga una gota de sudor.

-"Vaya reglas más locas"-pensó Naruto y Kyūbi asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- { **Si en mis tiempos se podía coger y robar si eras lo bastante hábil}** -le comunicó el Kyūbi y Naruto corto inmediatamente su conexión lo último que quería era escuchar los relatos de ese zorro perezoso y pervertido.

\- ¿El Bullying esté permitido? - preguntó Yan sorprendida.

-Si lo está, el Bullying puede ayudar a incrementar la habilidad de análisis y toma de decisiones-Explico Oscar.

-Claro todo tiene sus límites, no se permiten peleas a muertes ni obligar a favores sexuales-Dijo calmando a todos y entendiendo el porqué de las reglas.

Ting Ting.

-La campana de asamblea sonó, ¡Vámonos ya!-Dijo Mubai al escuchar las campanas liderando al grupo

-Seguro el director estará esperando para darnos la bienvenida- dijo Yan a Naruto quien se encogió de hombros

-Hey, ¿Por qué hará eso? - preguntó el gordito mientras comía una hogaza de pan.

-Nuestro Director es un problemático-Dijo Oscar llamando la atención del resto

-Rencoroso, Codicioso, Tirano…-Dijo, pero sintió a alguien. Detrás de él y rápidamente agrego– ¡Pero lo mejor es que es sumamente justo! -Dijo Oscar.

-Buenos días director! -saludo con una sonrisa forzada y nervioso Oscar.

-Oscar, Parece que me conoces realmente bien-Dijo Flender.

-Hermanito, Ese es el viejo codicioso de la tienda-Dijo Yan a Naruto recordando como aumentaba todo el tiempo el precio de la gema que compró Naruto.

-"¿Él es rencoroso?"-Pensó Yan ligeramente nerviosa al recordar cómo le había dicho que es un viejo deshonesto y que por eso no vende nada.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a la academia! - dijo sin mucha emoción el director.

-Soy el Director Flender, el profesor Liu cuando termine con las finanzas vendrá a cobrar los 100 de oro por las lecciones- dijo con simpleza y casi aburrimiento en su voz.

\- "Me recuerda a Kakashi-Sensei " -Pensó Naruto recordando al viejo espantapájaros y su actitud.

-Eso es todas sus clases comenzarán mañana por la noche- informo.

-Si señor!- respondieron y todos en conjunto pensaron.

\- "Los horarios de clases son normales"-.

\- "Afortunadamente el director se olvidó de lo que dije"-Pensó Oscar ligeramente aliviado.

\- Oscar- dijo el director haciendo que el mencionado se tensara.

-Ve a entrenar tu físico, unas 20 vueltas alrededor de la villa, tienes permitido usar tu esencia espiritual… termina antes del almuerzo o no comerás nada- dijo mientras Oscar sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

\- ¡Director, Acaso intenta matarme! –Grito Oscar.

-Eso es acordé a tu necesidad, ¿entiendes?, los maestros espirituales de soporte no tienen ataques directos, así que dime ¿Cómo pretendes defenderte en el campo de batalla? - preguntó el director llamando la atención de RongRong.

-Escondiéndome detrás de mí compañero y usando los alrededores para mí ventaja! - exclamó con convicción.

-"En otras palabras su opción es huir hasta que alguien le salve el culo"- pensó Naruto.

\- ¡Correcto!, por lo que todo se basa en cuanto corras- dijo el director con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Un maestro de soporte que no pueda correr no es un buen compañero, en momentos cruciales correr, aunque sea 1 solo paso marca la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte- explicó el director.

-Lleva a Ning RongRong contigo-Dijo causando que la mencionada se sorprenda.

-Director, ¿Por qué ella también? -Preguntó Oscar.

-Ning RongRong es una maestra de soporte al igual que tú, su enseñanza es la misma! - explicó nuevamente.

\- ¡Así que comiencen a correr! –Grito Flender.

-Si señor!- grito Oscar mientras corría como alma que se lleva el Shinigami.

-últimamente hay muchos visitantes en la academia- dijo en voz ligeramente baja mientras sentía una presencia que desapareció rápidamente.

Comienza la Aventura de los Siete Monstruos de Shrek. ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? Solo el Destino lo sabrá.

* * *

(1) Es la misma Armadura que tenía Huo Yuhao en la Portada del Capítulo 44 de Combat Continent II.

(2) Cambié el Puesto de Bing Di por una Razón, esta versión es más fuerte. Aquí tiene la habilidad que si hubiera tenido habría sido la Emperatriz del Norte, El Hielo Explosivo.

(3) Es el mismo Hueso Espiritual que obtuvo Huo Yuhao en la Subasta. Solamente cambie de Hueso Espiritual Interno a Externo y la Forma es exactamente la misma. Si quieren una apariencia aparece en el capítulo 98 de Combat Continent II, Es el de Color Verde

(4) Es el Cráneo del Enfoque de la Sabiduría de Tang San. La apariencia es exactamente la misma, solo cambie las Habilidades, la Edad y la Bestia de donde venía. Ya que eran de un Mono Diabólico Mágico Sagrado de más de 60,000 años.

(5) Está basado en la Máscara de Icarus de Saint Seiya. Esta ligeramente basado, solamente se agregó unos Lentes en ella para darle otro toque.

Espero que les Haya Gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
